


DREAMY

by RoryOmore



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, Heavy Petting, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryOmore/pseuds/RoryOmore
Summary: You may be struck by some of the similarities between this story and Steven Spielberg’s “Back to the Future.”  It was related to me while I was conducting research into the sexual activities of teenagers in the fifties, at a senior’s home in Indiana.   The story which begins with a girl’s father hitting a boy in the street and delivering him to her bed is right out of the movie; from there on though there is little similarity other than their names.  Marty arrived in Hills dale (Indiana, not California) not from the future, but from Chicago, and there was no time travelling DeLorean involved.  However, I think you will learn from this surprisingly frank account of frustrated love and fumbling sex, that teenagers in the fifties didn’t need a flux capacitor to have a good time.  I relate their story as told to me without censorship or comment, so the reader should keep in mind that maybe the eighty year old couple, were just pulling my leg.Thomas E HarrowsmithCorolla NC 2015





	1. The Naked Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty Fox, new in town is struck by a heavenly vision in an open window - and then by a car.

DREAMY

CHAPTER ONE THE NAKED ANGEL

The first thing I felt of was her body, even though I couldn’t see it, I knew it was there. Full, firm tits, flared hips, yet petite, and all carried with confidence and, like you know promise, like it was up for grabs. I had my eyes mostly closed, and my head was still a bit fuzzy, I saw the outline of her body straining against a tight sweater. I just knew that it was that body, the one I had seen in the window.

  
I was new in town, and I had been just wandering around through the quiet, tree-lined streets when a flash of white caught my eye. I looked up and there, in the second story window across the street was that body. The window was open, and the shade was all the way up so I could clearly see her from the top of her garter belt and top of her panties, up over her lightly browned, flat belly, up to the big, brilliant white brassiere. I saw her bare shoulders, her exposed neck with the brown hair tumbling down to it, and just the lower part of her face. She had already dropped the straps and was reaching around behind her back to unhook the main strap. As I stared with my jaw hanging open she tuned towards the window, straight towards me!

  
She unhooked, gathered the material together with her bare arms pushing her boobs together, and she was about to drop the whole thing when Wham! Something, I thought it was a big bird because it made a kind of startled squawk, dropped right out of the tree beside me and landed in the middle of the street.

  
It startled me so much; I couldn’t help look, even with the show going on in the window. It was a really awkward guy who looked like he should have little birdies circling around his head like in the cartoons, he was so stunned, but he was trying to stand up. I was about to look back at the window, when just then I see a car coming down the street. It wasn’t going very fast, but I could tell that the kid couldn’t see it, and the driver couldn’t see him. I shouted, and without thinking at all and just leapt into the street ad shoved the guy out the way; I mean to follow after him, but I guess I didn’t make it, ‘cause after that it was when the lights went out. Until now, until that body, I was sure of it, even though it was dressed, was sitting next to me as I lay on a bed.

  
She was touching me! I felt a light, brushing of fingers high on my thigh drifting steadily towards my crotch. I had my underwear on, but I wasn’t wearing any pants! I was so surprised that I flinched a little when she reached my balls. She froze with her had on my very private parts, and I was smart enough, even addled like I was, to make a little groan and kinda flop my head a bit, but I kept my eyes closed, like I was dreaming or something. My cock was swelling up fast, I could feel it straining my underwear that were kinda bunched up tight around it.

  
She seemed to buy it, it even kinda excited her I think ‘cause once I stopped groaning and settled down, she ran he fingers all around my cock, pretty firmly, getting a good feel, you know. Now I heard her gasp a little, and I heard the rustle of her dress. Damn, I even heard a bit of a moan and I thought, man, is she touching herself too? But I didn’t want to look and spoil everything. But man, I was all-the-way hard now.

  
After a moment her hand went back down my shaft and started checking out my balls again. This time I couldn’t stop myself from groaning for real. She froze again, and then her hand came away and I felt it on my hot forehead. I couldn’t keep my eyes closed any longer – I had to see her face. I opened my eyes and was very happy at what I saw. She had thick, shoulder length. Brown hair with the most adorable curl that swept her broad forehead over her right eye. Her eyes, her eyes were big and brown, and very soft and sleepy looking. He face was sweet and clear with a straight little nose and a smirky little mouth. Her lips were a little plump, and the way she looked at me, with them parted just a bit to show her even white teeth, made me want to just grab her and kiss the hell out of her.

  
I licked my parched lips.

  
“Are you alright? She asked in a soft, throaty, and can you believe it, innocent voice. Like she hadn’t just been feeling me up!

  
“Unnhhhhhh,” was all I could say.

  
"Would you like a drink?”

  
“Yes, yes please,” I managed to choke out, and had a wonderful feel as she reached over me, pressing down firmly, and then slowly took a glass of water from the end table.  
I tried to prop myself up on my elbows, but felt a little dizzy. “Be careful,” she said, “you’ve had quite a knock on the head.” Her cool hand firmly supported the back of my neck, her breasts pressing firmly against my chest as she helped me drink.

  
“Thank you,” I said, my voice a bit gravely as she lowered my head back down onto the pillow.

  
I closed my eyes for just a moment and the room stopped spinning. When I opened them she was staring down at me with a soft, concerned expression like I never saw anybody look at me before. My eyes wandered downwards again and I think my jaw probably fell open as she took off her cardigan, sticking her chest out as she pulled it off her arms, and set it aside. Man she had great looking tits. I forced my eyes back up to her face.

  
“You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen,” I said, even though that was not really what I was thinking, I mean, sure, she had beautiful eyes too.

  
“Why thank you…”

  
“Uhhh, Marty, Marty Fox,” I replied as soon as I could remember my own name.

  
“Well, you just relax, Marty, I’m gonna take care of you. I’m Lorraine, Lorraine Thompson,” she replied with a slow, sexy drawl that I swear made my cock grow another inch or two. I looked down to check on that, and I saw that she had slipped the sheet back up over my waist.

  
“Uhhh, what happened?” I asked.

  
“My dad knocked you down with his car and you hit the back of your head. He said there were two of you in the middle of the street, and the other boy ran away. What were you doing in the middle of the street, Marty?”

  
“That guy, I don’t know who he is, he just dropped out of a tree into the street, and your dad was going to run him over, so I pushed him out of the way,” I replied. I was starting to feel more level headed already, even with all of the blood rushing to my cock.

  
“That was very brave of you, Marty,” she replied moving close again so she could put the back of her had against my forehead. “But it’s strange; why do you think he was up in a tree like that?” she asked, with just the slightest tease in her voice that made me think it wasn’t the innocent question it seemed to be, and maybe she wasn’t as innocent as she seemed to be – well I kinda knew that already, but would she admit it?

  
“He must’ve been staring at an open window across the street, must’ve been up in the tree to get a better look,” I replied trying to sound innocent and teasing at the same time, just like her.

  
She let her hand slide from my forehead and touched my cheek with her fingertips. “What would he have been looking at do you think?” she asked.

  
I propped myself up on my elbows and smiled at her “Something so disturbing, so exciting that it made him lose his balance and fall out of a tree,” I replied.

  
Her hand now rested on my thigh on top of the sheet while the other toyed with the button at her neck, “Oh my,” she said, a little more teasing this time “What could it have been?”

  
I ignored the question for the moment and instead took a big chance. “I feel a bit feverish, Lorraine, and I need some help, like you said. You said you’d take care of me,” I said.

  
‘Of course I will, Marty, I feel somehow……….responsible. What can I do for you?”

  
“I think that if I don’t kiss those soft lips of yours I’m gonna faint right away again, and that could be dangerous,” I said looking her straight in the eye with what I hoped as a puppy dog look.

  
“We can’t have that,” she replied and leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. Her lips were soft, and her kiss was soft, but with an open mouth. Her little tongue darted at mine and then she slipped it back.

  
“Much better,” I said, “although I’m not sure I didn’t die and go to heaven.”

  
“You’re quite a handful of a patient,” she replied.

  
I could have said something about that, but I didn’t, instead I said, “here, prop me up please…I’m feeling revived already.”

  
She did that with a lot of extra, unnecessary body contact, and I managed to snag her mouth and take her into a longer kiss.

  
She was smiling and kinda out of breath, and looking so naughty. “So what do you think that boy was looking at?” she asked again.

  
“Well, from what I saw, just for a sec, it was a vision, just a glimpse of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, all in white like an angel or a bride,” I replied. “She was so beautiful, so…stunning, that I would have fallen out of a tree myself if I’d been up in one.”

  
“Really? Would you recognize this “vision” if you saw her again?” she asked.

  
“Well, I kinda think that it might’ve been you,” I replied.

  
She stayed sitting very close to me, “can’t you tell?” she asked, very naughty, very teasing.

  
“I could for sure if I saw her like I did the first time. And it makes me wonder what you’re wearing under that dress,” I replied.

  
“You’d like to know?”

  
“Of course, you don’t see an angel every day, do you? I’ve never seen one before.”

  
“That’s very bold of you, Marty,” she replied.

  
I shook my head, my eyes locked on hers, playful smile matching playful, naughty smile. “To go through life not knowing, that would be torment.”

  
She sat back from me a bit and fretted so much with her top button that it popped open, and I thought, man, she’s actually gonna go through with this.”

  
“You’re a little devil, Marty Fox, or maybe you’re just a fox, ha, a sweet talkin’ fox.”

  
“I feel that knowing the truth about this would be very helpful for my recovery,” I suggested slyly, you know, like a fox.

  
Her smile got bigger, like she was really enjoying herself, and then she stood up. Looking me in the eye, she popped the second button. Then she stopped and raised an eyebrow.

  
“In fact, I’m sure that it would be essential, to my recovery, and you did say you felt responsible.”

  
She giggled, but it was a very quiet giggle, and she undid the next two buttons before stopping again.

  
I had run out of fast talk, and all I could come up with was, “Please, Lorraine.”

  
She shrugged, shrugged right out of her dress and let it drop below her waist holding it up with her arms behind her back.

  
“Oh, that seems very close,” I said, nodding and going for broke. “Very, very nice, but it’s not quite what I saw.”

  
She had closed her eyes, I think she was shaking a bit. Now she opened them. “You really are a very naughty boy,” she said. Then she let her bra straps fall from her shoulders, one by one, and then reached around behind. Her dress fell to the floor, and standing right in front of me, square on, unhooked her brassiere.


	2. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine and Marty recklessly get to know each other with her parents down stairs.

I wouldn’t call myself an angel. I’ve done lots of devilish things on the way to by eighteenth birthday, which had been just the week before, but I had never done anything this bold before. Oh, I had let the boys get a glimpse of my stocking tops and even my panties often enough, and got caught in my brassiere lots of times, all the girls did it. And lately, just since the start of the summer I had started changing in front of my window. I knew some boys watched, and they liked it, some of them even perched in the tree across the street after school. The guy who fell out of he tree wasn’t the first. I liked teasing them, but I always stepped away from the window before anything came all the way off. It was part of the game, getting the timing just right. But now, now I was practically doing a full strip tease, in broad daylight, in front of a boy I’d never met before. Well, after all, I was eighteen now, and I was safe in my own house, in my own room, and Marty was just sooooooo dreamy, that I just couldn’t help myself.

I was gonna stop before I took my brassiere off, but he looked so cute, so appreciative, so excited by me that I changed my mind, and I was gonna take it all off. The way I was feeling right then, after seeing his fascinating private parts, anything might have happened. But just as I was about to unhook, I heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor downstairs in the kitchen and I knew that mama was on the move. 

I slipped back into my brassiere and dress lickity split and had the buttons done up, all but the last one, and was out the bedroom door in a flash, closing it quietly behind me. My mom doesn’t move very fast these days and I caught her at the top of the stairs.

“Is he awake yet?” she asked.

“No, mama, and hush or you’ll wake him up. We should let him sleep,” I replied as I stood blocking her way without making it obvious.

“Well how is he, is he feverish? How’s the swelling?” she asked standing in front of me catching her breath. Poor mama was pregnant again, with her fifth, and her almost forty.

“He’s a bit hot, but not feverish. I know how to check, you know that,” I replied sounding a little insulted. As the oldest, and a girl, I had lots of experience taking care of sick people. “There’s only a little swelling, and his breathing is fine, he’s just sleeping is all.”

“Well, okay, but it’s getting late and he probably needs to call his parents.”

“Okay mama, okay. I’ll wake him, but I’ll do it slowly so he doesn’t have a panic or a relapse – we don’t want that, do we?”

‘No, okay, but don’t take too long about it, your father will be back soon and he’ll want his supper.”

“Then have it without me. If it’s such an inconvenience maybe he shouldn’t be running down boys in the street.”

She shook her head and clucked her tongue, “Don’t be sharp, girl,” she said. “It’s a good thing this is your last year of school,” and she turned a d walked heavily back down the stairs where my baby brother Joey was making a fuss.

She was right about that, I couldn’t wait to graduate and get out of that house. I slipped back into the room, which I shared with my little sister, the only reason I had it to myself right now was because of the injured boy – Marty.

He was lying in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin, eyes closed like he had fallen back asleep.

“Marty,” I hissed, but he didn’t move, so I sat on the bed and touched his cheek – it was still pretty hot. “Marty,” I said again softly, and he replied with some mumbling and flopped his head over from one side to the other. Suddenly I was worried, maybe he did have a relapse, maybe I had got him over excited by my performance. Oh God, I couldn’t bear to lose him now. 

“What Marty?” I said and leaned close to his face to try and make out what he was saying.

He moved fast and very smoothly. His hands came up from under the covers and grabbed me firmly, but not roughly, by the shoulders. His blue eyes flew open and a big smile crossed his face as he pulled me down to him and gave me a kiss. It was a hot kiss, hot and demanding. His tongue came right out and went at my mouth and, God help me, I opened up and let it right in. His soft lips and his wicked tongue were all I could think about so I was in no shape to resist as he rolled over and put me down. His lower body was all tangled in the covers, but his upper body was pinning mine down. His arms and chest felt strong as he pressed hard against me and I let him, at least for a moment or two. He had done it very carefully and quietly so I could tell that he was the kind of boy who was used to fooling around with parents in the house.

I broke the kiss, “Why Marty, you little faker!” I hissed, a little breathless and not faking it. He had a devilish smile and those eyes - they searched my face in a way that made my soul feel naked, and stirred up my loins in a deep way. 

He was stroking my hair, and before I could speak again he said; “your hair is gorgeous, Lorraine, so thick.” He came close so he could smell it deeply and snuggle my neck sending goose bumps all over my body. He kept his face close to mine. “And those eyes, those big brown eyes, ummmmm.”

It didn’t sound like a line; he really seemed to mean it. “Oh, and your lips are so soft and full, I have to kiss them again.”

And he did, without waiting for permission, and I let him, falling back more or less helpless and letting his tongue ravish me. My hips moved against his, they were thinking about a different kind of ravishing. One of his hands stayed behind my head and his other one left my shoulder and neck and deftly flipped open the second button of my dress. Instinctively I moved to block him from getting the next one undone. This was a game I had played many times before. I had always found it very exciting but never as much as this. I always gave a little, every time it was a challenge to see how far I could let the boy go before I would stop him. I had never wanted to play so much before; I wanted to really see how far I would go this time.

He didn’t try to force me, like some boys did. He didn’t try to push my hand aside, instead his hand drifted to cup my breast, cup and stroke with a firm, very firm, but not mashing hand. I let him play and it felt wonderful. Even through my dress, which was pretty thin, and the padded front of my brassiere he was able to find my nipple and make it stand up real hard. I’ve got pretty big nipples. He was able to mould, and even pinch it a little and it made me very excited, too excited. As much as my body wanted it, my mind told me that it was all too fast. I broke the kiss again and put my hands on his chest and moved him off of me a bit.

“You’re very bold Marty, we just met and we don’t know anything about each other,” I protested as I tried to get my breath back.

He didn’t complain or pout, he just smiled and said; “Okay, what do you want to know?”

“Who are you?” I asked.

“Hi. I’m Marty Fox, and I have just come to Hillsdale from Chicago to stay with my aunt and uncle for the rest of the school year,” he replied and started to come in for another kiss, but I held him off. “How old are you?” I asked.

“Eighteen,” he replied. “How old are you?”

“Eighteen,” I sort of sighed because I was happy that we were both eighteen.

I let him kiss me again and get my third button undone. I was really starting to melt, if you know what I mean, but he stopped this time. 

“And who are you?” he asked

“I’m Lorraine Thompson,” I replied and kinda blushed a little which was funny since he already had my dress half unbuttoned and my brassier starting to show – and of course the other stuff I had done. “Uh, I’m from Hillsdale, lived here all my life, can’t wait to graduate and get out of town. Uh…I’m a senior at Hillsdale High. Are you gonna go to Hillsdale?” I asked.

“Starting tomorrow,” he replied. That made me so happy and excited that I pulled him down to me and gave him a passionate kiss. We were getting used to each other already and our tongues were getting playfully tangled up. He had kicked off the covers all the way and somehow he had pushed up my dress so that his thigh was in between my legs as we sorta lay side by side, with him a little more over me. I could feel my pussy, that’s what we girls call it when we’re talking dirty to each other, getting wet and I couldn’t help but rub it against his thigh, just a bit. He was starting to really have his way with me; his mouth, and his thigh took up all my thought so I didn’t even notice him undo two more buttons, leaving me with only two left holding my dress on. His hand went back up to my breasts and he stroked both of them, over top of my brassier. I was getting so far gone that it was dangerous, I might not have heard my mother coming up again, but I didn’t care. Again it was him that broke off the kiss.

“Tell me, Lorraine,” he asked seriously. “Do you have a steady?”

“No, not right now Marty,” I replied which was true, and I was very happy it was true. “Uh, do you? Back in Chicago?” I asked and my voice trembled a little.

He shook his head smiling, “not a one,” he replied.

I grabbed him by the back of the head with both hands and pulled his face down and attacked his mouth with mine. One of his hands slid up the back of my thigh, right up to the bottom of my panties and could just reach enough for him to stroke my bum; I shivered and pressed myself harder against him. The top of my dress had slipped off of my shoulders and he kissed my neck, making me moan a little. No boy I knew had ever done that, they were only interested in my tits, and they didn’t know how to kiss or cuddle at all, not like Marty. Not that he ignored my tits, he gently pushed my bras straps off of my shoulders and kissed down from there, down into my cleavage while his hand slipped boldly under my brassiere and brushed my naked nipple which made me kiss him even harder. Only one other boy had gotten that far with me before.

I had made out lying down a few times, on a blanket, on a couch, and one time in the back seat of a car, but I’d never done it on a bed, and not on my bed. Oh my God, I had a dreamy boy right in my own bed, and my pussy felt swollen and was getting wetter and wetter. I was so reckless in the head that I was thinking of reaching under my dress and pulling down my uncomfortable panties. Luckily, maybe you might say that, the front door of the house closed loudly and my dad was saying something to my mom.

We both jumped like scalded cats, guilty as hell. It seemed like my dad was right there in the room. That cooled us down real quick and I was up and out of the bed straightening myself up, and he was up too, putting on his pants, even though he looked a little wobbly.

“What dya mean he’s still asleep?” I heard my dad practically shout.

I brushed Marty’s hair, “You should come down; can you make it?” I asked.

“Sure, ya, that’s a good idea, Lorraine,” he replied rubbing his eyes with both hands, and then putting a hand down his pants to straighten things up down there.

I gave him a quick peck, “I like you Marty,” I said.

“I like you too Lorraine,” he replied, and then after we both took a deep breath we headed for the door. I wanted to hold his hand, but thought that wasn’t a good idea – my dad would go through the roof if he saw that.

Marty was great with my parents. He had excellent manners; you could tell he was well brought up and from a good class of people. He apologized to my dad, thanked my mom, said nice things about everybody, and never even let on a little about what we had been doing. When he told them that his uncle was Dennis Fox, they were very impressed. He was probably the richest man in Hillsdale with fancy offices in Chicago, and his wife, who was like a queen around here, was always doing charity stuff in town. He told them that they had gone out for the evening to some function in Chicago, so everything was okay. My mom said he should stay for supper then, and he really politely said yes.

I had never had a boyfriend over for supper before, my parents didn’t like any of the boys that I had dated, and really, I didn’t think they were too great either, but this is Hillsdale and there’s not that much to chose from. There he was talkin’ cars with my dad, and I could tell that even he liked him; wow, that was a first. Even though he wasn’t my boyfriend, not yet, I sat close beside him, and I felt like he was my boyfriend, and it made me feel grown up, and that made me all horny again. I was even bold enough to squeeze his thigh under the table, which made him jump.

I was enjoying it all, but at the same time I wanted to get it over with so I could take Marty outside. So after supper, while Marty sat in the living room and told my father about how he had a scholarship to MIT, which really impressed him, I got through the dishes like lightening and was back in the living room in no time.

“I’m gonna take Marty out and show him around,” I said.

“Okay,” my mom replied, “but remember, it’s a school night, so I want you back before dark.”  
“Sure Mamma,” I replied. Marty and my dad were standing, and my dad was actually shaking his hand!

“And wear a sweater,” my mom added. It was only very early September, and not cold at all; she just wanted me to have another layer of clothes on to keep me out of trouble, ha, if she only knew what we had been up to already! I didn’t even bother to argue as usual, I wanted to get out of there so badly, and put on my cardigan and even buttoned it up.

As soon as we got out of sight of my house I unbuttoned my sweater and tied it around my waist. “You ever been to Hillsdale before?” I asked.

“Not since I was a kid, and I didn’t really get out of my uncle’s place much.”

“Where does he live exactly?”

“Over on Briar.”

There were only like three houses on Briar, big houses. I grabbed his hand and started running just because felt like I had to or my heart would bust. “Come on, I’ll show you around, we don’t have much time.”

I took the back way over to the square, I kinda wanted to show him off, but at the same time I didn’t want to run into too many people, guys who might say stupid things about me, or girls that would try to take him away – and believe me, every girl in school was going to want him. I wanted to nail him down a little more before he knew too much about me, or about the other prospects in town. He had asked me if I had a boy friend, that wasn’t quite the same thing as sayin’ he wanted to be my boyfriend.


	3. Free Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine takes Marty on a tour of Hills Dale, but they don't get any farther than the playground where she has a few new games to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I can't get the spacing right on this chapter.

This Lorraine was hot. I mean she was one of the cutest looking girls I had ever met, and she was also the boldest. I couldn’t believe what she had done in her bedroom, and I hardly had to talk her into it at all. She was giving of horniness in waves, like heat off a radiator. She was eager; she wanted it. I had never met a girl who wanted it as much as I did. Of course I had to play the game, but that was okay with me, I like the game, especially when you’ve got the feeling it’s gonna pay off big.  
“Over there is where I started school,” she said pointing to a typical red brick building, “and middle school over there,” another of the newer looking schools. “God, I spent so much time here, this is where we used to hang out as kids.”  
We were standing in a playground just like you see all over the place; it had swings, monkey bars, a roundup, sand pits and all that stuff. It was around seven o’clock, so I guess all of the kiddies had gone home to bed. There looked to be some teenagers hanging around at the middle school, but they were far away.  
“Did you have a playground like this in Chicago?” she asked jumping onto one of the wooded seated swings and starting to kick her legs.  
“Oh sure,” I replied looking around, “It wasn’t nearly as clean. This is really nice.”  
She had started to get herself swinging, “come on, give me a push,” she said and I started to go around behind her she started to giggle, “not like that silly; “in Hillsdale we always push people by the feet,” she said.  
So I got in front of her and pushed the soles of her shoes at the end of her stiff legs a couple of times and stepped back out of the way as she really started to get high. “Dontcha think this way is better?” she teased.  
I could see what she meant. Not only could I see her laughing, flushed face and her thick hair flying in the wind, the way she was sitting, her dress flew wide open also blown back by the wind giving me a view of her lightly tanned legs all the way up to where they came together at her crotch. The dress flew up so much that I could see all of her white cotton panties, right up to her waist. As she flew over top of me I got the other view of her beautifully rounded ass hanging over the edge of the seat. I only got a few seconds with each swing, but it was a good look. She was going “wee” and “higher, higher Marty” making it obvious that she was doing it all on purpose, and then she started saying, “harder, harder” and my boner felt like it was going to bust right out of my pants.  
She would go so high that I couldn’t reach her feet, then after a couple of swings I would catch them and send her off again. Now, when she went high she was also spreading her legs as wide as the swing chains would allow, giving me a new, more exciting view of her parted thighs.  
“The wind feels great,” she said tossing her hair, but we both knew what she really meant. Like I said, she was outrageous.  
After she’d had a laugh out of my stunned reaction she said, “Look out!” and leapt from the swings landing easily on her feet. I was there to catch her, but I didn’t have to. She gave me a peck on the lips and ran past me, “monkey bars!” she exclaimed.  
I saw her look around pretty good as she stood by the green monkey bars shaped like a T-Rex. There was still no one around except the teenagers by the middle school, and they weren’t paying us any attention. She reached up under her dress and wiggled a bit, biting her lips. I had no idea what she was doing.  
“Can you skin the cat?” she asked.  
“I never was much for monkey bars, you’ll have to show me,” I lied.  
I had been through this lots of times with other girls in Chicago, the teasing while pretending to play, giving the guys a bit of a free show, driving us nuts. But I never knew a girl to be so open about what she was really doing. She was putting on a show on purpose, and she was doing it just for me. She really wanted me to like her. It was working; I was really starting to like her. She was in pretty good shape and athletic for a girl with such big boobs and curvy hips, and she musta had a lot of practice at this. She launched herself into a tuck and slowly pulled herself through her arms giving a quick shot of her partly exposed ass, as she went over. Then she did the reverse. Again giving me a crotch shot as she came back to face me with a grin and a wink. Before I could say anything she did it again, even slower, and I could see what she had been doing under her dress. She had rolled down the top of her panties from just below her belly button, right down to the middle of her hips, all the way down so that I even thought I saw some pubes peeking out the top. And at the same time she had pulled them up at the bottom, up into her crack, I could clearly see the tan lines on her bum, and it was pulled tightly into her crotch at the front that it seemed to bulge out.  
“Watcha think?” she asked as she finished the second one.  
“You’re killing me,” I groaned and she laughed with delight. “You’re the most beautiful and talented girl I have ever met in my whole life,” I added and it was hard to keep myself from reaching down into my pants and showing her what I had.  
“Better than those city girls in Chicago?”  
“A hundred times better, they don’t even come close,” I replied and she launched herself into another one, and this time I did reach down into my pants and untangle my cock from my underwear and let it stand up straight.  
She caught me doing it. “Oh my, you are a dirty boy, Marty Fox,” she exclaimed in pretend horror with a hand to her mouth. Then she ran past me again, kissing my cheek and dodging my grasp.  
“Can you do these?” she asked. Now she was at the end of the other kind of monkey bars, the long narrow ones with ten or twelve rungs high off the ground.  
“You’re the expert,” I replied catching up to her as she scrambled up the end. I could have pulled her down and held her to me, but I was really curious to see what she was going to do this time. I stood under the rungs and she looked down at me through them. “I used to be able to get all the way across when I was a kid,” she said, “but I’m…heavier now, you’ll have to spot for me.”  
I wasn’t really sure what she meant as she started going hand over hand, hanging down like a monkey. When she got to the middle she stopped and looked down at me. “You’ve gotta support me, if I’m gonna make it,” she said.  
I stood in front of her, and the way she was hanging at the end of her arms, my face, my eyes, were right in the middle of her boobs and I saw that somehow the top three buttons of her dress had come undone and I was looking at nice white, round mounds pressed tightly together to form a deep canyon of cleavage. I grabbed her by the hips pressing my face into that sweet smelling valley, pushing forward so she could rest her weight on my shoulders and chest.  
“Like this?” I asked in a muffed voice.  
She squirmed and twisted a bit on the bars. “I’m slipping, hold me up! Hold me up!”  
I tried, but it wasn’t working. “I can’t get a grip on anything,” I said.  
“Then grab my cheeks,” she exclaimed, looking down at me.  
“Oh,” I said and reached around and took one firm, round cheek in each hand and lifted her up a bit.  
She was trembling from the effort of holding herself up. “Do I have to tell you everything, Chicago boy?” she exclaimed in exasperation. “Under the dress!”  
‘Oh,” I said again in surprise, like I said she was gutsy. I quickly crouched down a bit so I could get my hands under her dress and then stood up as I ran them along the outside of her silky thighs right up to her butt cheeks and took them firmly in hand again. They were nice and round, and I as able to slip my thumbs along the underside crease of each one. I gave them a good squeeze and put my face back between her boobs and lifted her up about six inches. She made a real squeal and let go of the bar and we teetered away like that for a few seconds before we toppled over into the grass. I had to take my hands off of her to break my fall but the way she lay back, with her knees up, her dress was bunched around her waist.  
Even before our giggling subsided she exclaimed, “The roundup! I get so dizzy on that, I like getting dizzy,” and she started to get up, but I grabbed her and pulled her down on top of me.  
“I’ll make you dizzy,” I said.  
“Big talker,” she replied and I flipped her over and started to kiss her harder than I had ever kissed a girl before. I wanted to fuck her, and if I couldn’t do that right now then I would do it with my tongue. She took it all, like she wanted it all, her tongue retreated and let me explore her mouth and chew on her lips before it started sneaking out and tangling with mine.  
It was so good I almost forgot to feel her up. Her dress was half open now and I let my hands play roughly over her bra, pulling down her shoulder straps and then licking her neck and getting my face down to her breasts, kissing over top of her bra, pushing it down with my mouth until I exposed a super hard nipple, lashed it with my tongue and then started to suck on it.  
Suddenly she exclaimed, “Get off Marty, quick, someone’s coming, quick!”  
I rolled off of her fast and I could see that the group from the middle school were heading towards us, not rushing, but coming steady. Somebody shouted something like a catcall, somebody whistled and there was some laughing. I stood between them and Lorraine. She put her back to mine and very quickly managed to get herself straightened out.


	4. Heavy Petting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine does her best to give Marty something to remember before dark.

As soon as I got my brassiere straightened out and my dress buttoned up I grabbed his hand, “come on,” I said tugging at him.

“I’m not gonna run away,” he replied.

“We’re not running away from them, silly. I know a couple of those girls and they’ll make a big fuss over you, and I wanna keep you all to myself, aren’t you having fun with me, Marty?”

“Sure…”

And he let me tug him away, and soon we were running and laughing down Maple Street. I cut through the cat walk at Oak, and when I looked back over my shoulder I couldn’t see anybody. It was true, those were a bunch of juniors and they would have made a fuss, and the first thing you know there would have been a whole gang around him and time would have ran out, and I would have lost him. I needed more time to nail him down good; when he showed up at school tomorrow I didn’t want him thinking about anything but me.

I took him onto the town square off Elm so that we were facing the front of the clock tower. “This is the town square, it’s pretty much all there is to Hills Dale, whatever we got, it’s here. See the clock tower, from that you can always tell where you are. You see it faces north, so if you’re looking at the front of it, on your left is Hills Dale Heights where your aunt and uncle live, and to the right is Grovewood where I live and where the school is.” 

I told him all this while standing a little behind him with my tits pressed hard against his shoulder and arm so that he didn’t forget about them. I had a hand on his shoulder so it looked like he was mine, in case anybody saw us and got any big ideas. Still holding hands I led him along Edison pointing out the sights as we went. “There’s the movie theatre, we’ve had Seven Brides for Seven Brothers for two weeks straight now. There’s the drug store, hardware store, service station, five and dime, and of course the soda shop where everybody hangs out.”

“You want a malted or a float or something?” he asked, and I was thinking about saying yes and going in there and parading him in front of everybody, but then I saw Biff’s truck and his dumb friend Corky’s rod and I stopped. I sure didn’t want Marty meeting them yet.

I turned him towards me and pressed right up against him so that I could whisper in his ear. “I got better things in mind, come on, we don’t have a lotta time, we’ll take the scenic route back to my place.”

“Sounds great to me,” he replied smiling at me with those dreamy blue eyes.

I slipped back down Carson and hurried us over to the school. “This is Hills Valley High, so now you know where it is and don’t have any excuse for getting lost. It’s where I’ll be tomorrow and I’ll be looking for you,” I said, and we skirted around to the back where there was an out of the way, backyard court formed by the school and the newer shop and wood working buildings. There were a few little cubbies in the walls and I took him to my favourite one. Once we slipped in there it was already dark from the shade, and there was nobody it sight, and nobody could see us unless they came right up to the opening. “Around here is where everybody comes to hide out and smoke, or do other things in private, you don’t smoke do you Marty?” I asked.

“Not one little puff,” he replied, and he pushed me back up against the wall and started in on his great kissing again. He was good, he had sweet lips and a quick tongue and I closed my eyes and just let him go at me. I was enjoying it so much that I didn’t notice that he had got my dress unbuttoned again, this time all the way to my waist and he was pushing up my brassiere. 

“Oh Marty; you’re so bad,” I said in a throaty kinda way, but I didn’t stop him of course, because I wanted him to have his fun, and his hands felt nice and warm. He had a knee between my legs and I rubbed my pussy on it, just a bit, that felt good too, but I didn’t want to get too carried away.

He started kissing down my neck, hot little kisses, not slobbery ones, and now he had my brassiere pushed all the way up over my tits, and he kept going down and soon he was licking and sucking my hard nipples one after the other while crushing my tits with his hands.

I was moaning a little and going “Oh Marty, oh what are you doin to me?” only faking a little, because I could feel that my pussy sure was wet down there inside my panties and I could feel his big rod pressing against my thigh – and it did seem to be big, bigger than I had ever felt anyway, and I’d had quite a few rubbed up against me.

I had to reach down and check it out, and when I started feeling it through his dungarees he went back to kissing my lips, and his right hand went down and then up my dress. He had my dress pushed all the way up to my waist and he had his hand up inside my panties squeezing my bum real hard and kinda trying to search around for a way to get at my pussy, and I wasn’t sure how all this was gonna work out when again we heard voices, and pretty close.

“Shit,” he said and took his hands out of my dress and backed up a little, while I buttoned up yet again, but kept leaning against the wall with both his arms so that he protected me from view until I was done. “We just can’t get a break,” he said.

“It’s gonna be dark soon, we gotta go anyway, maybe I could come over to your place tomorrow or something.”

I could smell cigarette smoke and hear voices and laughing, guys and girls, probably right in the next cubby over. I gave him a quick kiss and pressed my finger to my lips and we snuck out of there and were soon almost back at my place. We got there right on time, I had a lot of experience at judging the time like that, knowing when I had to stop the kissing and petting even if I didn’t want to, like this time.

We both stood in the open door and I called in “I’m home momma, just saying goodbye to Marty!”

“Thank you for everything Mrs Thompson,” he called out like a nice, polite boy.

“You’re welcome, Marty, you should hurry on home now before it gets too dark,” she replied, and I could hear my dad’s voice coming from the living room, but I couldn’t make out what he was saying. We didn’t have much time so I grabbed Marty and pulled him around the side of the house and let him push me up against the wall again. We started kissing like crazy, and my hand just went back down to his crotch of its own will, and before I knew it he had his hand back up my dress. This time I stood a little to the side and he managed to slide his hand right in over the top of my panties and into my bush. I was getting real excited now and I thrust my hips and moaned quietly in his ear. I jumped a little when he went down over my clit and slipped a finger right up inside. I clamped my thighs tight, not because I really wanted to stop him, but because I was almost ready to come and I didn’t want to cry out. I was so wet that he was able to get another finger up in there, and then the outside light started flicking on and off and that was my mother’s signal that if I didn’t get inside right away she was going to come out and embarrass me.

He saw the light too, and I only had to push him lightly to get him off of me. He took his hand out from my dress with a regretful groan. “I gotta go now, Marty, but we’ll have fun again soon, okay?”

“Okay,” he said nodding, and as I dashed around the wall and darted up the steps I could see him in the dusk, kinda limping away on account off his big hard boner, and it made me feel all warm inside.


	5. Aunt Julie's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty can't get Lorraine off of his mind until his aunt gives him something else to think about.

I got to my Uncle’s place by about nine o’clock, but they weren’t home so I let myself in with the key they’d had given me. They were in Chicago which was about a half an hour’s drive away, and they probably wouldn’t be home before midnight, so I went into my room and replayed my incredible day in my head while I jerked off. Thinking about Lorraine made it real easy; she was cute, stacked and horny, what more could you ask for? She had practically said flat out that we were going to do even more, so not only could I think about all that we had already done, I could reasonably imagine what we were gonna do, and that really blew my load.

Their place had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a rec room, a den, a pool, everything. I ate some cereal at the bar in their big kitchen, and then I went back into my room to read for a while. I was way too excited to sleep so I was still awake at midnight and thinking about jerking off again with all of the images of Lorraine that kept popping up in my head when I heard a commotion at the front door. I went into the living room and heard what sounded like scratching, and then the doorbell rang. I quickly opened the door and my Aunt Julie kinda collapsed into my arms laughing. I looked over her shoulder and waved at the cab driver waiting at the curb; she must’ve paid him because he waved back and drove away.

Once I got the door closed she managed to straighten herself up. She was so beautiful it was hard for me to take her all in at once. I just got this vision of her long thick red hair, her pale freckled skin and flashes of expensive jewelry. She had on a classy, bare shouldered evening gown, green like her eyes and black really high heels. Her hair and makeup were bit messy, and she smelled pretty strongly of alcohol, tobacco and perfume.

“I’m so sorry I had to wake you Marty, I just couldn’t get that dammed key in the lock, couldn’t get it into the hole, story of my life lately,”

“That’s okay, Aunt Julie, I was awake anyway. Where’s Uncle Dennis?”

“Oh he’s working, never stops schmoosing, always making friends, always making deals; he just can’t leave it alone no matter what we’re doing, he never has any damned time for me.”

I didn’t know what to say, I liked my Uncle Dennis; he was my dad’s younger brother and had always been real nice to me. Aunt Julie was a knock out; I think she starred in my first wet dream, and in a whole lot of fantasies afterwards. I really liked them both, but I really didn’t know them that well, and I sure didn’t want to get caught up in any family arguments.

So I just kinda made a sympathetic, dopey grin and then she surprised the hell out of me by ruffling my hair and then leaning over and kissing me on the lips! Her tongue shot out, and of course I opened my mouth. It darted in and out a couple of times and then she stepped back. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Marty, I shouldn’t have done that, it’s just that you’re so damn cute and you look so much like your dad when he was younger.” She pressed one long finger with its perfect red nail to her perfect red lips and said; “I never told anyone, but I always had a thing for your dad,” she said and then left me standing there with my mouth hanging open mouthed as she wandered over to the living room bar. Her dress went all the way to the floor almost, and it hugged her full body. She wasn’t fat, but she sure wasn’t skinny either, and I couldn’t make my mind what to concentrate on, her flaring hips and ass or the snowy white field of her shoulders. I quickly reached down and straightened out my boner that had popped out of the fly of my pyjamas before I followed after her, afraid that she might fall down.

I had to help her get up on the bar stool and once I had her settled she kept hold of my shirt. “How old are you now?” she asked.

“Eighteen, ah, for what?” I asked both nervous and excited, trying to angle myself to the side so that my hard cock didn’t stick into her leg.

“To drink, you must know how to make a drink,” she said, “the way your mother was,” but then her face kinda looked shocked and she said; “I’m sorry Marty, jeeze don’t listen to me,” and she grabbed my face and hugged it tight to her wonderful smelling soft white tits. “I’m a little tipsy; I didn’t mean that as an insult or anything, I love you Marty and I always felt kinda bad, you know, the way things were at your place after you dad died.” She added brining my face back out and looking at me sincerely with her devastating green eyes.

“Sure, let’s not talk about it,” I replied.

“Okay, but you do know how to make a drink, don’t you?”

I nodded and smiled shyly, “Ya, you name it, Aunt Julie.” 

“Whisky sour, let’s have whiskey sours. You’re eighteen so I bet you drink a bit don’t you. I bet you already even know how to hold your liquor more than most men,” she said.

That was all cool with me, and she didn’t seem that drunk, so I made them properly, not extra strong the way my mom liked them. She took a sip; “I knew it, just right.” She set the glass down on the bar and then got gingerly off of the barstool. “Here, help me out of this damned dress; I can’t even sit properly.”

I was already around the bar coming to help her get down, and now I found myself staring again at her beautiful shoulders all dusted with freckles.

“Go ahead, pull down the zipper, Marty, I can’t reach it myself – your uncle didn’t think of that when he sent me home alone.” She wiggled her shapely ass as she said that and I had to step back so that she didn’t brush up against my hard cock. Leaning forward I pulled down the zipper slowly, teasing myself as I watched her under wear revealed. By the time I got the zipper down to her butt I saw that she was wearing a strapless push up bra cupping her large white tits, and a long open-bottomed girdle that also acted as a suspender for her stockings. She stepped out of the dress and turned around, and placing a hand on my shoulder stepped out of it brushing the length of her body against me. I almost came, but managed to distract myself by bending down to pick up the dress. Still I couldn’t help but look up as she perched back on the stool, and got a glimpse of her exposed flaming bush – she wasn’t wearing any panties! She didn’t seem to notice and I hurried over to the couch and lay her dress over the arm, again reaching into my pyjamas and tucking my dick up into the waist band so that it wouldn’t thrust out of the fly.

I had to cross my legs for a second when I turned around and saw her smiling at me. She was sitting on the stool with one leg crossed over the other, her heels off, and her dark stockings were undone and pushed down to her knees; “Can you be a dear and get these the rest of the way off, if I bend over I’m gonna fall for sure,” she said.

I walked stiff legged over to her, I wasn’t sure just how drunk she was so I didn’t know how much of this was deliberate, cruel teasing, or just the kind of drunken casualness that I had seen from my mother and other lushes that hung around my place. I had learned that there was a point where women lost their awareness of modesty, at least around people they trusted. Did she trust me, or was she screwing with me? I really couldn’t tell. Her legs were tightly crossed so it was okay as I rolled the first stocking down over her ankles and took it off of her foot and draped it over my shoulder. She laughed at that and slowly crossed her legs to put the other one on top. I couldn’t help but look, and got another flash. When I took off the second stocking she leaned on my shoulder again and helped herself to a standing position. “Thank you, Marty,” she said, and still leaning on me bent down to pick up her heels. I had to bend down with her and was forced to look up her girdle again. I handed her the stockings and the shoes, hustled over to the couch and got her dress. She smiled at me and then slowly sauntered towards her room. In her bare feet she moved pretty steadily, with a gentle swaying of her ass that made me groan. Her legs, like her back and shoulders were of white marble and looked incredible set against the kinda ivory color of her bra and girdle.

“I’ve got to get out of this rig, but don’t you go away,” she said over her shoulder.

“Uh sure, Aunt Julie,” I replied retreating quickly behind the bar.

“I’ll have a Cointreau when I come back,” she added as she disappeared down the hallway. “You help yourself to whatever you want.”

“Jeeze, what’re you tryin to do to me,” I muttered.

She was gone quite a while, and I was thinking that I should go and check on her, when she came back around the hall wearing a long frilly black negligee, and some high heeled slipper. It was light and sheer; I would have been able to see everything except that it was overlaid with a bunch of embroidery.

She got up on the bar stool all by herself, which was a relief because my boner was ready to go again. I wished I had jerked off that second time before she came home, but how the hell was I supposed to know that something like this was gonna to happen?

I had been to their wedding when I was about eleven, and then I had come to stay with them for three months during the summer just after my dad died and my mom really went to pieces for as while. I had been thirteen at the time, and of course she drove me wild, how could she help it, especially when she was sitting around the pool. She had always been nice to me, although a little stricter than my uncle. I didn’t really want to be around people much at that time, and I avoided her as much as possible because of the way she made me feel. I didn’t want to seem like a creep staring at her all the time, but it was hard not to, and that made me real shy around her. I wondered if she knew how many times a day I jerked off thinking about her.

She sipped her drink, and smiling over the rim she asked me, “So what did you do tonight? Did you get out and see the big sights of Hillsdale?” She was from the rich part of Chicago, and back when I stayed with them they had just moved to Hillsdale; she was always making fun of it back then, but my uncle liked it, and he didn’t mind the long commute back and forth to the big city.

“Uh ya, I met a girl, and she showed me around.” I don’t know why I told her that, maybe I thought it would make her back off a little. Sure, I was enjoying the show, but I was afraid that my uncle might come through the door at any minute and take a fit, or she would wake up tomorrow and be pissed at me for taking advantage of her. Or maybe it was just because I felt kinda proud about it, and I wanted to tell someone.

“Of course you did, you’re a Fox! I bet all the local pussy was just swarming around you, the dreamy new boy in town,” she said, and I was shocked at her language, she had never talked like that when I was around before.

“No, just the one, and Uhhh, she kinda kept me away from the other girls.”

‘I’ll bet she did. So what’d she do, take you to lover’s lane?”

I could feel myself blushing. “No, nothing like that, she, uhh showed me the town square and the school, and stuff.”

“I’ll bet she did,” she said again and laughed a wicked laugh that made me want to groan out loud. I pressed my boner tight up against the bar and tried hard not to hump it. “So did you kiss her?”

“Uhh, ya, I did,” I replied shyly.

“Was she any good?”

“Ya, she was pretty good.”

“Did you feel her up?”

“Come on, Aunt Julie,” I protested.

“You’re eighteen, how old was she?”

“Eighteen.”

“So, come on, you’re not a homo, did you try to feel her up?”

“Ya,” I replied lowering my eyes.

“Don’t be ashamed Marty, we’re both adults here. You’re eighteen, of course you want to fuck every girl you can get your hands on, that’s normal, believe me.”

She sounded reasonable, and she sure didn’t look embarrassed, and it’s not like she was being all serious, so I felt a bit more at ease. “Ya, I tried.”

‘Put the moves on her eh, all the Fox boy moves.”

“Ya, I guess.”

“How’d you do, you get your hand inside her shirt?”

“Ya.”

“Did you get under the bra action or just over,” she asked eagerly.

“Aunt Julie,” I protested again.

She leaned way over on the bar pressing her big white tits on the top showing me a ton of cleavage, almost to her nipples. “Did you get under?”

“Ya,” I replied trying not to stare, and keeping myself pressed tightly against the bar so she couldn’t see my boner.

She looked at me with a very searching, naughty gin, “You got her bra off, didn’t you? You dog, you fox, I mean. What did they look like, huh?

I had to stare right into her gorgeous green eyes to keep from staring at her boobs as she kinda rocked back and forth a little, but her fucking eyes made me super horny too.

“Were her nipples big and brown, or were they tight and pink like mine?” she asked sitting back a bit from the bar and untying her robe and letting it fall all the way open. I couldn’t stop myself from looking, who could with it laid out like that? 

Her tits were big, I mean well over a handful each, and of course white and freckled, they hung down a bit and then swelled into perfect mounds. Her nipples were small and pink, just light she said. When she started pinching them I groaned out loud.

“Not like yours,” I managed to reply.

“I bet you got ‘em in your mouth, didn’t you, didn’t you?”

I couldn’t stop myself from rubbing against the bar, and I couldn’t refuse her anything. “Ya I did.”

“Lick ‘em, suck on ‘em?”

“Uhhh, ya, look Aunt Julie….”

“What did they taste like?”

“Jesus, Aunt Julie, you’re killing me.”

She giggled and then put on a stern face, “you get around here and tell me if they tasted like mine.”

“Really?”

“You may be eighteen, but I’m your legal guardian, so you have to do what I say,” she replied.

She was cupping her breasts now, and I could see the whole length of her body where the robe was held open, all of her pearly white skin, the fiery red bush and her small, hard, dark pink nipples. That was all the convincing I needed; I couldn’t refuse her. I shot a look at the door as if I expected to see Uncle Dennis coming through it, but it was closed and it was quiet outside. I tried to stuff my boner up through my waistband, but it popped out as soon as I came around the bar.

“Oh, ho, ho, you are a big boy, Marty, and you’re a Fox for sure,” she exclaimed, and she sounded so proud of me that I didn’t even try to cover it up. I just shrugged and moved to her as fast as I could, and trying to keep my distance, leaned over and took her nipple in my mouth.  
“Ahhhh, there we go, that’s it, come on Marty, suck hard, harder!” she demanded, and she reached down and grabbed me by my cock and pulled us together. 

I almost came all over her hand, but I guess I was still a little freaked out by it all. I looked up into her face, those eyes, those lips, right there in front of me. “Aunt Julie, you shouldn’t oughta do this sort of thing,” I protested.

“Ya, watcha gonna to do about it?” she asked licking her lips.

Well I didn’t know what I was going to do about it; I didn’t think at all, I just did it. Well, at least I tried. I gave her a hard kiss on the mouth and her tongue came after mine right away. I yanked her robe off of her body and rubbed myself all over her, and mashed her tits and scratched at her thick bush. She moaned kinda theatrically, and giggled, and stroked my aching cock.

“Quick, right now, Marty,” she said and she pulled me by the cock over to the couch. I didn’t know what she had in mind but of course I followed, I mean she really had me by the balls in more ways than one. When we got there, she bent over and laid on the fat arm of the couch with her face down and her ass sticking towards me.

I couldn’t help but run my hands all over her fantastic ass trying to nail this all down in my memory. 

“Put it in Marty, for god sakes, fuck me, boy!” she demanded wiggling her ass and spreading her legs.

With only a general idea of what to do, I shoved my cock between her cheeks which made her squeal and jerk away; “not in the ass, Marty, not in the fucking ass!” she shouted.

“Sorry, sorry, Jesus, Aunt Julie, I didn’t mean…” I said almost dying of embarrassment.

She reached back and grabbed my cock and guided it to the entry of her hot, wet slit. “Now shove it in, shove it in!” she cried.

The very second that the head of my cock penetrated her tight cunt I started blowing my load. Even though I had jerked off just a couple of hours ago, it was quite a load, and I just kept pushing my cock in even as I was shooting, in all the way until my belly was pressed up against her ass cheeks. Her cunt was squeezing me, pumping me dry; it was like nothing I had ever felt before in my life. She groaned in disappointment and I groaned in ecstasy, so much ecstasy that I didn’t feel embarrassed about coming so quickly.

Before I could pull out, before I could even apologise, my Uncle Dennis came through the door and stopped dead. “Marty? Julie? Julie goddamn it!” he declared angrily.   
I pulled out fast and tucked my drooping, dripping cock into my pajamas and started to back away. “Uncle Dennis, shit, please I …”

He was in a tux that was all in disarray, his bowtie hanging down over an open shirt. He looked down at her and she didn’t even move. He slapped her ass hard and only got a bit of a grunt in response. “Jesus, Uncle Dennis, she wasn’t passed out a second ago, I mean, I didn’t do that, she asked me, really, she begged me, oh shit. You gotta believe me,” I said.

“Go to bed Marty,” he said wearily, “we’ll talk about it in the morning.”


	6. The Stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine's night is bothered by hot dreams, and her day threatened by big bad Biff.

CHAPTER SIX The Stripper

Lorraine’s night is troubled by fevered dreams and her day by big bad Biff.

That burlesque music you hear all the time in the movies, you know with the sleazy saxophones and the bold horns and the steady deep boom badda boom, budda boom, filled the stage and took hold of my body. I was alone on a big dark stage stuck in a soft white spotlight; I couldn’t see the audience, but I could hear them out there, thousands of them, cheering and whistling and shouting, “take it off baby, take it off!”

Only I wasn’t a real stripper, it was just me, Lorraine Thompson up there alone on the stage, and I didn’t have a special dress or fishnet nylons or anything, just my normal school clothes. I was nervous, but I was also really excited, my heart was pounding with the drumbeat, and my pussy was wet.

“Come on sweetheart, show us what you got. Take it off, take it off!” they were shouting and starting to sound impatient and even a little angry, so I undid the cuffs of my blouse and that got a cheer. I undid the top button of my blouse, right up at my neck, and that got such a loud shout that I stepped back, almost knocked over by the power of it. I could feel waves of heat coming off of them, making me sweat and feel, you know, like they say, hot and bothered.

I slowly undid a couple more buttons, squinting out into the dark, but I still couldn’t see anything. The were getting really loud and I started to feel a little afraid, I mean, what if they didn’t like my performance, what it they didn’t like me? I looked over into the wings and there was Marty; he was smiling at me, approving, nodding. That gave me more confidence and I undid the rest of the buttons all in a rush and pulled my tails out of the top of my skirt and then held it open wide showing off my big white brassiere, and the clapping and cheering just got louder.

“Take it off, baby, take it all off!” they shouted.

I took my blouse all the way off and threw it towards them in the dark, then I shrugged to drop my shoulder straps one at a time, which they loved. I was really horny now, I was loving it, and I wanted to go on. I reached behind and started to unhook my bra looking over at Marty who signalled me to turn around. I turned my back to the cheering darkness and unhooked my bra and then hooked it up again. That drove them wild and I turned around and smiled at them and wagged my finger. Suddenly there was a chair there and I put my foot up on it. I didn’t have on like, fancy high heels, just my usual buster browns, but they went wild as I unlaced one and then the other and threw them, pretty awkwardly, cause my brassiere slipped down in front as I did it and I had to clutch it with one hand. Then I unfastened each nude stocking and rolled it down and threw it away too, although that didn’t work as well because they didn’t fly very far. I was having fun now; I was feeling the music, soaking up their adulation. I turned my back to them and undid my garter belt and then strode boldly around the stage swinging it over my head, not even caring that my brassier had fallen down and was showing most of my tits and all of my nipples. 

They were cheering and clapping and yelling, “More, more!” I winked at Marty as I walked by him, and he blew me a kiss.

I turned around again an yanked my big white panties up into my crotch, right up into my soaking pussy, right in between the lips and I pulled on it and bucked my hips like I was fucking, because I had to, I had to rub my pussy or I was going to die. I turned back around and pulled my brassiere all the way off, I didn’t care that I was practically naked, I didn’t care that they saw how horny I was, how much I wanted it, I didn’t care if they all thought I was just a big old slut. I could feel all of their eyes on me, thousands of them, all fixed on me and me alone, all waiting with their tongues hanging out to see what I would do next. They all wanted to see me naked, they wanted to see my precious pussy, they all wanted to touch me, they all wanted to fuck me, all of them, me just me!

With my bum still turned to them I started to swing my hips to the beat sticking my butt out, pulling my panties up higher and higher until I couldn’t take it any longer and I just ripped them off, I mean ripped them, tore them and threw the pieces up in the air and then I turned towards them, hearing them go nuts, and I thrust out my pussy and sunk my fingers into my bush. With all of them watching I closed my eyes and started to finger myself, started to moan.

“That’s it Lorraine!” a familiar voice shouted out.

“Ya Lorraine fuck yourself, you know you want it!”

“Fuck yourself you little slut!”

That was Biff’s voice. I opened my eyes and it wasn’t a theatre any more, they were out there, Biff and Rodney and Stinko, all perched in tree branches jerking off like monkeys. They even had faces like monkeys, and they were leering and jerking and calling me names.

I fled from the stage into the dark and Marty grabbed me in his arms, and suddenly there was nothing else, just Marty kissing me and kissing me, and I took his hand and guided it into my pussy. And I moaned and bucked my hips faster and faster feeling him finger fucking me deep, deep, and I was coming, coming. 

And then I heard the bathroom door down the hall slam and I woke up lying in my bed. I heard my little sister in the next bed say something sleepy and I quickly pulled up my covers and rolled over feeling like I was going to scream and scream until the walls caved in.

I got lousy nights sleep, and even worse, the next day the bad part of the dream almost came true. I was late for school and got chewed out, I didn’t see Marty anywhere and my girl friends were starting to think I was making him up, so by the end of gym class I needed a little something to tighten me up. While the other girls were in the change room I slipped out down the hall and into the boiler room and felt behind the water heater and found – nothing.

“Looking for this Lorraine?”

I turned around and there was Biff, his big stupid bulky body blocking my way and blotting out the light from the naked light bulb near the door. He was grinning his stupid grin and shaking my half full micky of Sneaky Pete.

“Give that back you bastard, it’s mine,” I snarled and made a swipe for it, but he just laughed and stuck his arm up in the air. He’s about six-three, and I’m five-two, so you could see how hopeless my situation was. He lowered his arm a little, just enough to make me try and jump for it. When I did he grabbed one whole ass cheek with his other paw and gave it a terrible squeeze, getting his stubby fingers up under my skirt and the wide bottom of my gym shorts. I cried out in frustration and managed to twist away before he could pull me over to him. 

“Come on, Biff,” I whined.

“Uh, uh uhn, you little alkie, it’s bad for you,” he teased even as he lowered it a little more and took a step forward crowding me back into the room.

I was panting and licking my lips, I could see that this could turn out very bad for me, but I really needed a drink, now more than ever. I hated to say it but I pleaded, “come on Biff, I need a drink,” and kinda went limp and drooped my shoulders.

“You know you get naughty when you drink Lorraine, you bad little alkie,” he repeated and took another half step towards me. If I screamed we would both get in trouble, and since even the principle was afraid of Biff’s dad, and I already had such a bad reputation, I’d be the one who got suspended. I was wondering just how far I might have to go with him to get my micky back.

“Ah, come on, Biff, be a pal,” I said.

“Maybe if you give me a kiss,” he laughed, “Where it really counts,” and he grabbed his crotch. Last summer when I was feeling really low I made the mistake of going out with him. I had too much to drink and he had taken advantage of me; he’d gotten me nearly naked and probably would have fingered me or worse if he hadn’t come as soon as I grabbed his short little dick and made like I was going to put it in my mouth. Ever since then he thought he owned me, and bad mouthed me all over, giving me a bad rep. I never went out with him again, but he kept hitting on me and trying to corner me.

“Maybe….” I said, “If I get a drink first.”

“Maybe you get a drink if you kiss my cock first,” he replied in a real mean way and started to fumble with his zipper with one hand. I still hoped I could get my micky and get away so I made a lung for it. I missed; he grabbed me again and pulled me to him, and we had a tussle for a minute or two with me struggling to get free, and him mashing and feeling me up all over, before I broke away and made a tearful dash for the door. “You forgot your micky, you little slut,” he shouted after me laughing his stupid laugh like always.


	7. The morning after I kinda fucked my aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Dennis reveals a startling secret, and Marty's first day at school goes badly.

On the morning after I kinda fucked my Aunt, my uncle came into my room. I always had a problem with sleeping late, and it was early anyways so he had to wake me up which was good because I didn’t have time to be scared.

“Relax, Marty, I’m not mad at you,” was the first thing he said and sat down at the desk chair across the room. He always played tennis early in the morning and he had on all the white stuff with the sweater around his neck and all. He was smiling, and he certainly didn’t look mad. “You know your dad was about the best big brother a guy could have, and you remind me a lot of him, I can’t get mad at you. We always been friends right, we’ve always been straight with each other,” he went on.

I propped myself up on and elbow and rubbed my eyes, “Sure, Uncle Dennis, always, you always been great to me that’s why….”

He waved at me, “Forget it, Marty, I trust you, in fact I trust you so much I’m gonna let you in on a very important secret, you can keep a secret right?”

“Sure, I promise,” I replied.

“Okay, don’t freak out on me, but here it is. I prefer men to women.”

I involuntarily hugged my covers tighter about my chest while my mouth dropped open. “Don’t worry, that doesn’t mean I’m after you, I’m not some kind of sicko; I’m just….”

“A homo?” I said. It just kinda came out; I didn’t mean it to be an insult or anything.

“I was going to say “different”, but let’s go with homo for simplicity sake,” he replied, still smiling. “The important thing here is that I really haven’t been screwing your Aunt Julie very much for the last year or so, and she’s like to screw, if you know what I mean,” he said.

I swallowed a few times; “Ya, I kinda…uh, sure,” I replied.

“Soooo, you’re kinda doing me a favour if you keep her entertained.”

‘Uhh?”

“It’s okay if you fuck her Marty, I want you to fuck her. That way it stays in the family so to speak, it keeps her from catting around town and embarrassing all of us.”  
“But, but….isn’t that kinda, like, against nature or something?”

“Not with her Marty, she’s not a blood relation to you, it’s no different than if I fuck her, or when your dad did.”

“My dad, uh…fucked Aunt Julie?”

“That was before we were married.”

“Oh.”

“Look, the way she is, when she wakes up she’s gonna be really fuzzy about what happened last night, especially the last parts before she passed out. So you can play that any way you want, buddy, but if she hits on you, you just go for it, okay, you’ll be taking one for the team. You think you can do that for me, slugger?”

“Uh…sure, Uncle Dennis, if she hits on me, maybe I could.”

“Good boy Marty,” he said smiling and standing up. “I’d feel a lot better if it was you and not the damned pool boy or one of my straight tennis buddies. I’m away a lot, so fill your boots,” he said and with a wave he was gone, shutting the door behind him. So ya, I guess right.” I thought. Then I jerked off thinking about her.

She slept in, I slept in, and I didn’t even see her before I rushed out the door. I was late for school and then had to hang around the office all day; I never got to any classes, I never got to see Lorraine even though I kept looking out for her. Finally I got everything squared away just before lunch. 

When I walked into the cafeteria I spotted her right away, even though the place was crowded. She looked great, she had her hair pulled back and piled up at the back of her head into a thick bouncy pony tail, and still had a bit of a curl hanging down over her right eye. She had on this stiff blue blouse with a wide collar that was open showing her slender neck. I was going to call out to her, but then I noticed that she was sitting with like four guys crowded around her, and she looked really chummy with this big lug, she was practically sitting in his lap and he had his hands all over her. My heart just dropped right down into my shoes, man I hadn’t seen her for like ten hours and already she was carrying on like this. I moved a bit closer without saying anything; it was like he was trying to feel her up right there in the cafeteria, it seemed really strange. And then I thought that maybe she was actually struggling with him, but it was hard to tell, the way people goof around, you know. Nobody near them was saying anything or acting strange.

I was really disappointed, but as I got closer I saw that she was fighting with him, I clearly heard he say, “get your filthy meat hooks off of me, Biff!”

“Hey, you heard her, get your meat hooks off of her,” I shouted and dashed towards them. It wasn’t the brightest thing I’ve ever done, but I wasn’t really thinking at all.

He let go of her and then stood up to look at me, way up. He was really big, and I’m well, maybe a little shorter than average, and his cronies all stood up, and all of them were bigger than me too. “Who the hell are you?” he asked, he looked really confused.

“You just leave her alone, buddy,” I said, and tried to look around him at Lorraine, but he gave me a shove which knocked me back right into a table.

“You don’t tell me what to do, squirt, kid from where-ever-the-hell. Who are you anyway?” He didn’t wait for an answer he just swung with his big paw. Luckily I’d been in a fight or two in Chicago and saw it coming a mile away. I ducked it, got in close and kneed him in the balls. He grunted, but he didn’t go down like most guys would, I guess he’s got really small balls, anyway I was so surprised that I only half dodged his next punch which glanced off my nose and caught a bit of my eye. I lashed out as I fell back, and someone grabbed me and held me up and he gave me another good one that doubled me over. I think he and his buddies all got in a few more good licks in as I was going down. Next thing I knew there were teachers and staff all over the place, and I was hauled into the principle’s office and suspended three days for fighting. Worst of it was, I didn’t get a chance speak Lorraine at all.

So, now me coming home covered in blood kinda took the focus off of the whole sorta fucking my aunt incident. She didn’t say anything about that, but she was pretty mad that I managed to get myself suspended before lunchtime on my first day at my new school. She reminded me that I was living under her roof and even though I was eighteen, I had to obey her rules, which was totally true, and I said I was sorry. She grounded me and gave the maid three days off with pay and made me do her work instead. I wasn’t allowed to go out except to help her with chores, and I couldn’t answer the phone. I think Lorraine tried to call a couple of times, but I didn’t try to get in touch with her ‘cause I kinda felt like maybe she was bad luck or something. Uncle Dennis didn’t take it so bad, he used to get in a lot of fights at school. I understood that better now.

“Just don’t make a habit of it or you might screw up your scholarship to MIT, and you wouldn’t want that,” he said, giving me a punch on the shoulder. I didn’t want that, so I figured it would be best if I didn’t go looking for any more trouble.

Aunt Julie worked me hard, and stayed on my case. She always seemed to be so perfect and gorgeous and sexy to me, with her thick red hair and her flashing, angry green eyes, and now it was worse than ever for me. She had all these sleeveless dresses and blouses, and those goddamned tight slacks with the zipper down the back. And perfume, it drove me crazy, and I wasn’t sure if she was tormenting me on purpose or if she was kinda coming on to me. She still drank, but she didn’t get drunk in front of me again.   
I kept picturing her draped over the arm of the couch with her tight, white ass sticking up in the air, with her waggling it and begging me to fuck her. If only I didn’t come so fast. God, all the things I coulda done to her. I coulda pumped her good, I coulda spanked her ass good and hard, and grabbed her tits, and shoved my cock in between those cherry red lips, oh man, if only I didn’t come so fast. Next time, if there ever was a next time, I would hold on to it. Next time I would be ready, so I made sure that I jerked off every chance I got. I almost always thought of her when I did it, sometimes I thought about Lorraine, but it was like I was already forgetting what she looked like.


	8. All the cock you ever wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine's dreams, driven by her sexual frustration are getting more troubling. This time she finds herself trapped in the school basement with every boy she ever knew lining up to get at her. The terrible dream ends with a revelation - somehow she must free  
> Marty from his Aunt's clutches.

There was like this broad, white marble staircase, and I was walking slowly down it in like six-inch high-heels and a really skimpy bikini, like the French girls wear. The stairs led down to my big pool where kids from school and even teachers were doing synchronized swimming routines in goofy swimming caps and nose plugs. I got to the side of the pool and slowly reclined on a deck chair with a lazy sigh. Principle Trimmer came up in a white waiter’s tux and offered me a drink on a silver tray. I tasted it and said, “Ugh, this is lemonade, you fool,” and threw it in his face. He just stood there. I looked around. “I want a real drink, Marty, Marty, I called “where’s my Sneaky Pete?”

“I’ll be your Sneaky Pete,” Marty called out from the end of the pool. He was standing there, he looked very far away, but I could see that he was completely naked, he had cute, really white tan lines, and a big, hard boner sticking out in front of him like a horn. He had a bottle in his hand and was waving it.

“Marty, Marty who is that girl? Who is she?” I heard this voice; this nasty woman’s voice sounding hollow and tiny like it was coming down the phone line. I looked up at the big white mansion that towered over the pool; I couldn’t quite see her, she was just a shadow in one of the second story windows, but she kept squawking like a bird.

“Trimmer, go shut that window, how many times do I have to tell you to keep that window closed, go on, you fool,” I commanded.

“Yes madam,” he replied and hurried off up the stairs.

“Over here, Lorraine, come and get it,” I heard Marty saying and I looked back towards him and he was much closer now, but he wasn’t coming towards me, he was standing still with the bottle in one hand and his big cock in the other. “You know you want it,” he laughed.

“Yes I do want it, I do, I do,” I replied and I really, really wanted it, the cock and the Sneaky Pete.

“You know what to do,” he said.

And I got down on my hands and knees on the cement and crawled towards him making tiger noises and flicking my tongue over my dry, chapped lips. Suddenly it was really hot, sweat was pouring off of my shoulders and down my back shrinking my bikini like it was acid eating up the cloth and soon I was naked too. Drops ran down my nose and fell onto the cement where they sizzled and rose up steaming. The sweat was stinging my eyes and I could barely see. “Stop moving Marty,” I pleaded, “stop teasing and give it to me,” I begged.

And then I was up against his leg, and I looked up and I was staring at the end of his cock and he was pouring Sneaky Pete down his chest and it was running along his big, fat cock and dripping off the end. I stuck out my tongue and felt the refreshing drops fall on it, “ummmmm, ahhhhhh, more, more,” I said and swallowed and swallowed, but it wasn’t enough so I started sucking on the big head of his cock, sucking the Pete along it, sucking on it like a cool lollipop and it tasted wonderful, and it felt wonderful and I was all dreamy and a little drunk. “More, more,” I said, but my voice was muffled by his cock. I looked up and he was laughing at me and pouring a steady stream of Sneaky Pete from a bottomless bottle. 

“Suck it all you, cocksucking slut,” he said, and I didn’t feel insulted or ashamed. I rammed both my hands between my legs and started playing with my clit while slipping a finger in and out of my soaking hole. I felt so excited, so horny, so close…and then I heard the doorbell, and it was all of a sudden I was standing in the big hallway of my mansion, our mansion, and answering the door.

Biff was at the door, “Biff?” I said, and quick as lightening he threw a bag over my head and it was all dark and all I could hear was his laughing and feel his hard hands all over me.

Then I was back in the boiler room, on my knees with my hands tied behind my back and my gym uniform all in tatters around me. Now it was Biff’s cock that was staring me in the face, short and obscenely fat and purple. And behind him were his buddies and they had their cocks out too, and then behind them stretching out into the darkness all the boys in school all with their hard cocks in their hands, stroking them in my direction and laughing. 

“Now you’re gonna get all the cock you ever wanted, Lorraine, you cocksucking little slut,” Biff laughed and he shoved his stinky cock right into my mouth making me gag.

I wanted to beg for a drink, but my mouth was stuffed, and I was thirsty, and well, it was kinda automatic, so I started sucking. “Oh ya, see boys, she loves it!” Biff shouted humping my face, pushing me back against the wall. He came like a gusher and it spurted down my throat and I gagged and spit, but as soon as he took it out another one was shoved in. Biff was crouched down beside me now, mashing my tits, pinching my nipples real hard.

“Suck it Lorraine, you know you wanna,” he laughed. I didn’t wanna, I shook my head, but still I did do it, I sucked and I sucked and everybody laughed. This guy was longer and I could feel him right at the back of my mouth, banging at my throat just before he let go his load down my neck.

I took a few gasps of breath, looked around terrified at all of the cocks crowding up on me, but before I could say anything a new cock was in my mouth, and I was sucking that one too. Biff untied my hands and pushed them down between my legs and held them there by the elbows. 

“Go ahead, Lorraine, we all know what you wanna do. Come on, all these boys you teased all these years, well there here for you now, Lorraine, and you love it.” I tried to shake my head again, but there were cocks pressing against my cheeks from the outside too, some were dripping, some were shooting white cum all into my hair. 

“Nummmnh, nmmnhoonmh,” I said, but even as I said it my naughty fingers had started to play with myself down there. More cocks came, one after another after another, and I sucked and sucked, and played with my clit and shoved two fingers, and then three fingers into my pussy and moaned as I sucked.

“You see Marty, I told you she was a slut,” Biff laughed.

I opened my eyes and shook my head. I could see Marty, but he wasn’t in the room, he was far away, standing in a window of the mansion, a barred window and he was holding the bars looking sad and desperate.

“Marty, Marty, please help me,” I tried to cry out, but my mouth was full of cock and my voice wouldn’t work. I could see him rattling the bars, shaking them, his mouth was working, but I couldn’t hear what he said. I fought and fought, but I couldn’t get my voice to work, I could tell that he wanted to get to me and help me, but he was a prisoner too. The shadow loomed behind him and he was swallowed up by darkness.

“Mmmmmum...Ah….ah…Mmmmmum, Marty!” I shouted breaking out of the dream and sitting bolt upright in my bed.

“Will you keep the goddamned noise down, people are trying to sleep,” my dad shouted from the room down the hall.

“What are you doing?’ my sister nagged at me, but I didn’t reply, I turned my back to her and pulled my knees up to my chest.

My jaw felt sore, and so did my pussy. Without reaching I could feel how wet I was down there, but none of that mattered because one thing was clear, Marty was a prisoner, he needed me, and somehow I was going to set him free.


	9. Marty's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine boldly shows up at Marty's house while his aunt is out. She wants to reward him by going all the way, but things are never easy for these two.

I was jerking off in the laundry room, rubbing Aunt Julie’s, clean, frilly black panties against my face, when I heard the doorbell. It made me jump so suddenly that I whacked my knuckles so hard against the washing machine that they were swollen up for a week. It had been a couple of days since the last time I had jerked off thinking about her, well maybe that wasn’t the last time, I was thinking about her a lot, and jerking off a lot too, as always. 

I buttoned up my shirt quickly, carefully tucked my cock back into my gym shorts and ran to the door expecting it to be a solicitor or a delivery or something. I open the door, and wham, there’s Lorraine; hair down to her shoulders, full and bouncy with that big thick curl over her eye. Those eyes, those big brown eyes looking at me so sultry and eager. She had this sweater on, done right up to her neck, but it was very tight, hugging her big boobs so that they seemed to be straining outwards, trying to get at me. And all at once I remembered why I had been willing to risk getting my block knocked off for her.

“Is your aunt here?” was the first thing she said. She looked nervous, which made her even sexier.

“No….” before I could get another word out she was inside and had the door closed behind her.

“I saw that both cars were gone, so I hoped. Will she be back soon?”

‘Ahhhh, not real soon, maybe a couple of hours; you been watching the house?”

“Of course I have Marty. Your aunt was real sharp with me on the phone, so I knew I had to be careful, but I wouldn’t abandon you, not after all you did for me,” she said and lightly brushed my eye where the shiner was just starting to fade.

She was pressed right against me, “You missed me didn’t you Marty,” she asked with in teasing voice that really grabbed my balls. My eyes were drawn to her mouth, she had on red lipstick, not the real dark kind, but enough to emphasise her full lips, especially the bottom one that I wanted to chew on.

“You bet.”

“Oh ya, how much?”

“This much,” I replied and did what I had wanted to do ever since I opened the door. I grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled that naughty little mouth of hers to mine and quickly relearned what a great kisser she was. She threw her arms around my neck and pressed against me as we went at it. My hands went down to her ass and pulled her in even tighter. As we kept kissing she started thrusting towards me.

She was the one who broke off the kiss, “Well Marty,” she said breathlessly, grinning her wicked grin. “I wanna thank you properly and all, but is there someplace better we could do it than at the front door?”

That sounded like a great offer; I grabbed her hand and started for my room.

“Oh, this is your room?” she asked in a kinda swoony voice.

“Ya, my aunt and uncle are way down the hall at the back of the house, so it’s pretty private.”

“Does the door have a lock?” she asked rubbing her whole body up against me.

“Ya, but if Aunt Julie comes back, she’ll know something’s going on and you’d never be able to sneak out.” Then it hit me. “Come on, we’ll go down to the pool, that way if you have to skip out, you can go over the fence before she even gets down there,” I said, and practically ran through the house dragging her behind me.

“You do have a pool! That ‘s so dreamy,” she said. And as we rushed through the living room her head was swiveling back and forth, “Wow is that a bar?” she asked.

“Ya,” I replied, “there’s another one down by the pool.”

“Golly Jeeze Marty this place is like a palace,” she said, and it was almost like I could hear her pussy getting wet from seeing how well off my family was, and that was okay with me too.   
“It’s like the Arabian Nights or something,” she cried when I took her into the pool cabana. She had this great way of keeping her mouth just slightly open with two bottom teeth just peeking out above her lower lip.

“Ya, it’s pretty neat, and pretty private,” I replied and grabbed her and started kissing her again. Our hands were all over each other, but she broke it off again. 

“What about that drink you’re gonna get me?” she asked.

“What? Oh sure, what can I get you?”

“What does you aunt drink?”

“Lots of things, but whiskey sours mostly,” I replied.

“Be quick,” she said and tossed herself down on the divan.

I was back in a flash and there she was laying on her side. She had unbuttoned her sweater all the way down to show that she had no blouse on underneath, just her large white bra with its big rumpled cups filled with her big, white tits.

She sat up straight to take the drink; “Here’s to my hero,” she said, and downed it in one gulp. She put the glass aside on the little table and stood up. “And for a reward…” she slipped her sweater right off, and then without even a pause, she reached behind and unhooked her bra. She gathered it in front of her holding it with her hand while she shrugged out of the shoulder straps. “Last time we were together, you seemed pretty interested in these, so I thought you should get a good crack at them,” she said tilting her head towards me. She paused a few seconds, while her little tongue darted along her lower lip, then she let it drop to the floor, and lay back on the divan with her arms boldly above her head. 

I dove right in, licked my way up from her belly, up over the curve of those mounds, right up to one of her cute pink nipples, and swirled my tongue around it before sucking on it and nipping it a little, while my other hand stroked and crushed her other breast. Then I had to stop and take a long look at them. Her skin was very white, her swelling boobs sat high on her chest; they were pretty big, but they were so firm that they barely sagged to at all. I allowed myself a long, slow look and then ran my fingers along the outside of their curves, touching lightly with my fingertips what I was looking at, kinda proving to myself that it was all real. Then I couldn’t take it any more and I had to kiss them and lick them and squeeze them while she giggled and squirmed, but never tried to cover up. Pretty soon though, she pulled me up so that she could kiss my lips, and that was okay ‘cause I tore open my shirt and felt skin to skin, felt her tits give as I pressed against them, and all the while her tongue played with mine. And best of all, she was groping for my cock reaching into the waistband of my shorts to grab at the head. 

As we kept kissing I pulled my shorts right off, right down my legs and right off and scrunched myself up so she could get a grip on the shaft, and she started stroking it. Now I was less interested in her naked tits, and began to get eager for her pussy. Her skirt was really long, and I couldn’t get to the bottom of it so I was rubbing her overtop of it through the material, but soon that was just driving her crazy so she reached down and wriggled a little and pulled the skirt up to the top of her thighs and I was able to get my hand under it. I went straight for her pussy over top of her panties, she was stroking my cock hard and as soon as I touched her pussy she started to moan. They were big panties and I had trouble getting inside them, I wormed a finger up the leg and could feel her wet lips, but then she stopped and pushed me back and sat up. 

She sat there, still topless, her tits falling down beautifully, and her skirt still hiked to the top of her naked thighs, she wasn’t wearing stockings, just little white socks. One of her buster browns had fallen off. “Let’s take a break and try to figure out how to do this right,” she said. 

“Okay, okay,” I panted, it was all so frustrating, she had too much clothes even with her top and bra off.

“I gotta ask you a question,” she said. “When does your suspension end?”

“What? Uh Friday afternoon, I’m back at school Friday afternoon.”

She slid over to me, knocked my legs open and grabbed my cock and started stroking it again, she didn’t really know what she was doing but it felt good anyway, just that she was doing it and not me for once. “That means you’re not suspended Saturday night.”

“Ya I guess, why?”

“Saturday is homecoming, a big formal dance, the “Enchantment under the Sea, and you can go.”

“Ya.”

She kicked off her other buster brown, “And you can take me. I bet your uncle will even lend you his big car.”

“Ya, so.”

She reached up under her skirt and quickly pulled off the panties that were giving me so much trouble and tossed them aside. “Soooo, we’ll have lots of time to park, in a big car, big enough to do anything.” She lifted her skirt right up past her waist and I saw her pussy in all its glory for about a two seconds, and then she came and sat on my lap.

“Ya, oh ya, Lorraine,” I gasped. I didn’t get my cock up inside her, but she was rubbing against it with her soft thighs and her wet pussy lips and scratching lightly with her pubes. I had a hand on the shaft and I was trying to find the opening as she rocked back and forth on me. “Will you go the Enchantment under the Sea with me, Lorraine Thompson?” I gasped.

“You bet I will, Marty Fox” she replied and she grabbed my face in both hands and attacked my lips and mouth with her tongue. I kissed her back and fell backwards, and we kinda fumbled around and twisted, kissing and moaning. She was like riding me, looking for the head of my dick, and I was trying to find her opening and get it into her pussy.

“Do you think we have time to really do it right now?” she asked, breathing hard.

“Ughhhh,” I replied and thought, of… ya can you believe it, Aunt Julie. If she caught us then there’d be no enchantment under the sea, probably no girls at all for the rest of the year, and I wanted there to be lots of girls, I wanted lots of boobs and bums and pussy, even if it wasn’t Lorraine’s. I wanted it bad. I had no idea what time it was. My face was back down between her tits and she was holding it there pressing them together against my cheeks and humping faster and faster.

“Do…you…think…Ughhhh…we…have …time?” she asked as she rocked, her curl bouncing.

“Ahhhh. I don’t know, yes, sure, yes, oh God. But I don’t want it to be quick.”

“I don’t either, Marty, but I want it now, oh God I want you inside me right now, why can’t we do it!”

“We can, we can, and we’ll just do it even slower Saturday night. But you gotta get your skirt off, I can’t find your pussy, there’s too much material,” I said breathing real hard. My cock was ready to explode, but I wasn’t going to let that happen again.

She slid off of me, and I could feel a streak of juice on my thigh. She was struggling with her hands behind her back, but the skirt was all bunched up and twisted. “Help me, Marty, help me; hurry!”

I started to stand up but stepped on one of her buster browns and twisted my ankle and fell to the side. “Shit,” I groaned.

“Oh Marty,” she said looking down at me, “are you alright, can you still do it?”

“Oh ya,” I tried to stand but felt a sharp stab of pain and collapsed a little, “Ahhgghhh,” I said.  
“Oh Marty,” she said and knelt down to take my face in her hands, “are you sure you’re alright?”

Her tits were right there in my face and that gave me strength, I lunged for her skirt and pulled myself over to her, “stand up, stand up so I can get at the zipper,” I said.

She straightened up and turned a little so the zipper, wherever the hell it was, would be facing me. I hunted and hunted ignoring the pain in my ankle. “Ah ha, got you, you little son of a bitch,” I exclaimed when I found it, and then after failing to get it down with one hand, I grabbed it with one hand, and the skirt with the other and managed to pull the zipper all the way down in a couple of yanks. “There,” I said and settled back on my knees to watch as she wiggled out of her skirt with her beautiful white ass right there at eye level, the best seat in the house.   
She dropped the skirt all the way down and started to step out of it, but I couldn’t resist her bum cheeks, I needed to bite them, and as I grabbed her hips and pushed my face into her I knocked her off balance so that she fell forward onto the bed.


	10. Not So Safe Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine faces the wrath of Aunt Julie.

I hit the edge of the divan so hard it drove the breath out of my belly. So there I was, buck naked, lying half on the divan, and half on the floor of his aunt’s cabana, gasping for breath. It was crazy; she was probably going to show up at any minute, and anyway this wasn’t the way I wanted to do it the first time, and I could sure tell that it was the first time for both of us. I had him, he was taking me to Enchantment under the Sea, I shoulda just taken that and run, but now, now, even gasping for air, I still wanted it.

“Jeeze, Lorraine, you okay,” he asked. He was kneeling beside me, looking at my face. I held up a hand and panted a little as my breath started to coming back. 

He helped me to stand up, “Owwww,” I said, as something seemed to catch in my rib. 

“Owwww,” he said as he put his weight on his ankle. Somehow we managed to get standing and we clung to each other and started kissing again. I could tell that he still wanted it, his wonderful boner was pressing against my stomach. It felt great, but that really wasn’t where I wanted it to go.

All I had on now was my little white socks, and he was naked except for his shirt, which was ripped. We were both panting, but we weren’t feeling any pain, we just wanted to do it. “Careful, now, carefully,” I said. “I think I should lie down, okay, you just hang on.”

“Ya, okay…you sure are beautiful, Lorraine,” he said. 

I slowly sat down on the divan and then swung my legs up and then lay down flat. There seemed to be enough room, although I thought then that maybe we would have been better off on the floor. You can’t fall off the floor, right? I spread my thighs just a little feeling, very, very ready to take his cock, and I smiled up at him. “Okay,” I said.

“Okay, right, okay,” he replied. He looked a bit confused, but very cute with his big hard on sticking out in front of him, wobbling as he went this way and that trying to figure out how he was going to get between my legs. Finally he decided to go to the end of the divan, climb up on his knees between my legs, and then lay down on top of me. It wasn’t very romantic, but I didn’t care, at least it seemed to be working.

“Come on Marty, come on,” I said and spread my legs wider. I lay back and closed my eyes hoping that he would be able to take it from there.

“Lorraine, Lorraine, Lorraine,” he said soulfully, and I breathed deep and waited to receive his manhood. The big head touched my pussy lips. I moaned; he groaned.

“Marty Fox, don’t you dare put your cock it that girl’s pussy!” his aunt snapped as loud and sharp as a bullet hitting the wall above our heads. I knew it was her I knew that firm, angry voice.  
“Shit!” Marty said and fell back.

“Oh shit!” I exclaimed and snapped my thighs shut. I shot up straight in time to see Marty tumble off the end of the divan with a crash. “Oh shit, oh shit,” I kept saying as I tried to cover myself and look around for my clothes.

I could hear Marty scrambling around too. “Get over in the corner. Sand in the corner you nasty little boy!” his aunt shouted.

“Aunt Julie…..I..”

“Do it!” she snapped, and I tell you, there was no arguing with that voice.

I had managed to pick up my skirt and was clutching it to me as I crawled on the floor. I grabbed one of my shoes, and then went for the other and dropped the first one. I shot a look up at her and saw that her pale skin was a livid red, and her green eyes were glowing like something out of a horror movie as she looked down at me in disgust. 

“Get out, get out of here you little slut!” she shouted.

Marty was actually standing meekly in the corner with his hands covering his crotch and his cute little buns all scrunched up as tight as could be. I would have laughed, but my bum was clenched pretty tight too. “I just have to get my clothes ma’am,” I said squeaked. I managed to get both of my shoes, and I stood up, and then I found my panties and bent down to get them. 

“Hurry up, hurry up, out! Out!” She cried.

“Aunt Julie,” Marty protested but she picked up a book and threw it at him, just missing his head. 

“You, be quiet, I’ll deal with you soon enough!” He turned back to the wall, and I didn’t blame him, if I had balls I know they would have shrivelled up from the look she gave him too.

She spotted my bra hanging from the back of a chair and threw it in my face, “Now get out!” she barked. I didn’t argue with her, I ran for the house and didn’t stop until I reached the living room door where stopped to try and get dressed. I stepped into my panties, fell down, and just as I was standing up again I saw her coming across the room at me. “I said get out, you slut!” she repeated.

“Just let me get dressed!” I exclaimed, I was standing now and quickly getting into my bra.

She stopped short and stood with her hands on her hips looking me up and down. “I ought to throw you out into the street naked and make you go home to your parents like that. Did Marty invite you over here?”

“No, no, ma’am. It was all my idea, he didn’t have anything to do with it,” I said as I stepped into my skirt.

“You’re the one who’s been calling?”

“Yes ma’am,” I was getting into my sweater.

She walked over to the door and opened it even before I had it buttoned even half way up.

“You the one he was fighting over?”

“Yes ma’am,” I was most of the way buttoned up and was trying to get my shoes on.

“You the one let him finger you the other night?”

“He told you that?”

I had one shoe on, “You’re a stupid girl, you have no idea what you’re doing, or maybe you do. Maybe it doesn’t matter to you if you get pregnant, but it would ruin Marty’s prospects, and I’ll not allow that. Now get out,” she said and gave me a push that sent me out the door hopping on one foot as I tried to get the other shoe on.

“You have a lovely house Mrs Fox,” I said; well, it was true.

“You ever come back, I’ll call your parents and tell them what a loose girl you are. Keep to your own neighbourhood from now on, tramp,” she said and slammed the door behind me.


	11. I'm Gonna Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Julie decides that Marty's problem requires a drastic solution.

What can I say? Sure I was eighteen and felt like an idiot standing bare assed in the corner like a ten year old, but I was living with my aunt and uncle, and even though I had a partial scholarship to MIT I wouldn’t be going without their help. Right now, the way things were with my mother, I really had no place else to go, and besides that I really liked both of them and felt like shit because I had been bad, I had let them down. So I just stood there while she chased Lorraine out of the house, Lorraine who had managed to get me in trouble again, and I stood there for what seemed like a long time, and I would have stood there even longer if Aunt Julie had wanted me to. 

Eventually I heard the screen door of the cabana snap shut; I didn’t move, I just stood there and waited for the lecture that was sure to come. I heard the tapping of her high heels and then, Whack! She gave me a really hard swat on my bare ass that knocked me into the wall. She pulled me up straight and turned me around to face her. She held me right against her, with both hands on my shoulders and gave me a shake.

“God damn it, Marty!” she said. She sounded pretty upset. “You gotta start thinking with this,” and she poked me in the forehead with one of her long nailed fingers, and before I could stop her, she reached down and grabbed my dick, “and not with this!”

“Ahhhh,” I groaned, from surprise, and embarrassment; just having her so close and smelling her perfume hand given me a semi. She took the finger away from my head, but didn’t take her hand off of my cock; instead she started stroking it, which made it fill right up.

“Ya,” she said, “just like I thought, you got a big one just like all the Fox men, but that doesn’t mean you should go sticking it just anywhere you please.”

“Aunt Julie…”

She moved her hand from my shaft to my balls and squeezed them so hard that I doubled up. “You shut up and listen to me or I’ll toss you out in the street just like your round heeled little friend,” she said. She grabbed my face with both hands and straightened me back up and made me stare into her intense green eyes.

“You could have it made Marty, you could be an important engineer, not a shyster like your uncle, but a builder like your father. The kind of man who gets to travel all over the world and work on big projects, important projects that help people. And if there’s a war you can be a real help in keeping your country safe. Don’t you want that, Marty?”

My dad had been a combat engineer in WWII and went to Korea with the Illinois National Guard, he never came back. “Well when you put it that way,” I groaned. “Sure, of course.” My eyes were locked into hers, so I really couldn’t look at her, but out of the corners all I was seeing as a lot of her pale, freckled skin. My hands kinda naturally went to her waist for support, my dick went straight up between us, and I could feel her smooth soft skin touching it. “What the hell is she wearing,” I wondered.  
“You go and get a little floozy like that pregnant and you’re fucked. I know you, you’ll do the right thing and you’re whole life will go down the drain.”

She let go of my face and started to walk away from me and I saw that she was wearing the skimpiest bikini that I had ever seen. It was strapless, so I had this view off all the snowy white of her back and shoulders, and the bottoms showed half her ass cheeks! I didn’t even know they made them like that. It was dark red so it really stood out against her white body that it barely covered. 

“Stand still,” she ordered me, “and get your hands off of your prick,” she added without even turning around. I let go of my prick; how did she know?

Then she turned around and looked me up and down, and I didn’t know what to do with my hands, and I tried to turn a little to hide myself. “Stand up straight, God damn it, and put your hands behind your back, I want to see just how much of a problem we’re dealing with here.”

She smiled a little, but she still looked exasperated with me. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms. “Of course you need to get your rocks off Marty, that’s natural, but I thought you were smarter than that. Don’t you know where babies come from for Christ’s sake?”

“Of course I do.”

“Bouncy little slut like that’d probably get knocked up the very first time you unloaded. You didn’t fuck her yet did you?”

“No ma’am.”

“Only because I stopped you. That girl ever give you a hand job?”

“No.”

“A blowjob?”

“No,” I tried to sound offended, but of course I think maybe she did kinda try, and I didn’t try to stop her.

“She ever even offer to?”

“Uh well, no.”

“She just wanted to go all the way, what, the second time you met her. Now that’s a bold little girl! She wants your babies Marty, she wants to get pregnant. You’re quite a catch for a girl like that, even if you don’t go to MIT.” Before I could say anything she was throwing another question at me. “Did you invite her over here?”

I thought about lying to protect Lorraine, but I knew my Aunt would see right through me. “No,” I said.

“She just showed up.”

“Ya.”

“Did she even have an excuse for coming over?”

“Ah, she wanted me to invite her to the dance on Saturday night.”

Still looking at me, she absently ran the fingers of one hand along the edge of her bikini bottom, right down from her bush to between her legs as she fiddled with it. I couldn’t help but watch, but she wasn’t looking at me, she was thinking. “You say yes?”

“Ya.”

“You want to go to the dance with her, don’t you?”

“Ya, I really do, I really like her.”

“You want to fuck her brains out, and she’s gonna let your, that’s what you like about her.”

“Not just that, Aunt Julie.”

She stared right at my rock hard cock and played with her bikini top, jiggling her boobs around a bit to settle them a bit different. “Well, it doesn’t matter. In this town there’ll be a dozen just like her, all after the same thing. Do you think you could stay with just one girl until college?”

“Sure, a girl like her.”

“I love you Marty, and I want to see you succeed in life, I want you to be somebody, and I want you to marry the right woman, an upper class woman who knows how to behave with the big wigs, and a girl with some brains and some guts who’ll follow you around to the wild places you’re gonna go to.”

“Lorraine’s…”

She held up a hand. “Doesn’t matter; for now, Lorraine’s gonna be your girl, and when next summer ends you’ll say nice good byes and head off to MIT with no strings attached. I’m gonna see to that if it kills me.”

“Okay….” I said. I really didn’t know where she was going with all of this.

She came back to me and put a hand on my shoulder, close but not quite touching. “The first thing you gotta understand, is that a girl like that, she’s gonna do anything you say, and I mean anything. She might bitch and balk a little, and even pretend to be mad and cut you off, but believe me; she’ll do anything to keep her hooks in you. All you ever gotta do is threaten to walk away. Tell her you’re gonna find a girl who wants to do things your way, she’ll come around real quick.”

“I’m sure you know what you’re talking about, Aunt Julie,” I replied.

She grinned and nodded. Her hand went back to my cock and her long cool fingers ran up and down the shaft and came up to the top, squeezing the head and running her palm all over the juice that was leaking out. “Oh I do, Marty, I know a lot about sex.”

I groaned and nodded.

“So from now on, that girl’s gonna do what you say. She’s gonna get you off the way you tell her to, and no excuses.”

She was still stroking me, I was digging my nails into my ass cheeks to try and keep from shooting off a load into her hand.

“Ahhhhh, that Ahhhh, sounds great, but how?”

“Oh there’s lots of ways, lots of ways, so nobody gets bored and has to go planting any seeds anywhere. You can have your jollies, you can both have a lot of fun and burn off all of that frustration, you just gotta know how.”

“And you’re gonna explain it to me?” I asked hopefully.

Her other hand came around and grabbed my balls, not too hard this time, and her fingers stretched down underneath them while her other hand kept stroking. “I’ll do much better than that, Marty, I’m gonna show you,” she said with a wicked laugh, and sure enough my load went flying out over her hand and all over her belly.

She laughed, “That wasn’t so hard now was it,” she said. “And I bet you got another one waiting in the bullpen probably ready to hit the mound in about twenty minutes. Good, while we’re waiting I’ll start to teach you how to take some of the starch outa her.”


	12. What if?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humiliated but still determined, Lorraine imagines a scheme to get Marty's cock despite his watchful aunt.

Blushing from head to toe I hurried down Briar, hobbling because my left sock had fallen down inside my shoe and I didn’t want to stop and fix it. I felt like every eye in that rich neighborhood was on me, and they all knew what a naughty girl I was. 

I got outta there quick; only three houses down from Marty’s there was an open field and a path that led down into a ravine. Five years ago there had only been two or three houses up on “The Hill” and this whole area had been part of the woods we had tramped in as a kids, so I knew it well, and knew how to get back to my part of town without showing my shameful face. The old paths were kinda overgrown, but still there, and I followed the main one a little way until I came to the old kiddie park where I sat on the broken-down bench and fixed my shoe.

A couple of the old rope swings were still there, and since I didn’t feel like being with people right then, I tested one out and when it held, I sat on it. It creaked pretty badly when I tried to swing it, so I stopped, and then remembering a game we used to play, I threw a leg over the wooden seat, hiked up my skirt and snuggled my disappointed pussy right up against the rope. We used to pretend we were riding horses this way and swing sideways, that’s what we said, and none of us ever let on that the real reason we wanted to do it was to rub nasty parts against the rope. I closed my eyes and started thinking about Marty, about how the head of his cock had felt right there, right at the entrance to my pussy; I had been so wet and ready all he had to do was push.

Thinking about it got me goin again, and pretty soon I was starting to pant. I was thinking about how bold I’d been getting all naked for him so fast, and how much that made me feel like I loved him and wanted him to take me. 

“Oh take me, Marty, take me,” I moaned with my head thrown back, and I started to rock the swing side to side kinda like I was riding a horse, kinda like I was riding him. And that was a new idea for me, maybe I could ride him, sit on him, maybe that would make things simpler for us. That seemed like a good idea and I started to ride harder thinking how I could come right in my panties, right here and it wouldn’t really matter. And then Snap! The old rope broke and I wound up on my kiester on the ground with my legs up in the air and my skirt up around my waist again. I looked around real quick like it had been somebody’s fault, but there was no one around. Nothing was hurt, so I picked myself up, fixed my skirt and dusted myself off. Feeling downcast, headed back down the path towards town.

But I wasn’t done yet; I wasn’t satisfied at all, and as I kept walking with my head down I started to get a little mad. Nothing ever worked out for me; there was always a weak rope, or an angry aunt, or a Biff, to put me in my place. I never got a break, except for when Marty landed in my bed; that was my break, probably the only one I was ever gonna get and if I let him slip through my hands then my life is over and done for. 

So I started thinking about what I was gonna do about it, and started thinking that I shouldn’t give up, I shouldn’t be afraid of his aunt or anybody else. I wanted him, and he wanted me, he sure made that clear. But he was still a prisoner, and I was walking around free, so it was up to me to do something, it was up to me to go to him. I stopped right there in my tracks; could I do that? How would I do that? An idea started to form in my mind and started to get me all excited again. Just a little ways further on, I spotted an almost invisible old side trail, ducked under the branches and set off down it. 

This was an especially tangled part of the woods where the trees and bushes grew tight together, but if you bent down you could worm through them, which is what we used to do, and get back to where we had our secret fort. It was a real private place, a great place to think up a plan. The natural kinda cave made by the lower branches of a pine was still there, the floor still soft and thick with old brown pine needles. Nobody would disturb me here, and if I was to think clearly I would have to be comfortable, so bending over under the branches I unzipped my skirt, lay it down and sat beside it with my knees bent and my legs wide open.

“What if….” I said out loud and let my hands slip down between my legs. “What if I snuck out, say after midnight…?” I started to rub my clit through my panties but that wasn’t good enough so I quickly slipped them right off of my feet and lay down on top of my skirt. This was how to think properly about Marty, I said to myself, and one hand when back to my clit while the other toyed with my wet pussy lips. “If I wore my gym clothes, I could move real easy,” and our school colours, black and blue (like the way our teams always ended up) would be real good in the dark,” I thought and then I lay right back and kept lazily playing with myself. I unbuttoned a couple of buttons on my sweater, but I was getting pretty hot so I said “what the hell” and took it all off. Now I felt soooo dirty, and soooo brave, lying there on the pine needles buck naked except for my shoes and sock, and started – well, not so much to plan what I might do, but to imagine it.

Getting out of my house after midnight would be a cinch. I’d slipped out the window and down the oak tree a hundred times since I was about seven. Getting into his bedroom would be a piece of cake too; his bedroom was on the ground floor on the opposite side of the house from his aunt and uncle, and in Hillsdale, at this time of year his window was sure to be open. With just my gym clothes on I’d slip right in there as silent as a shadow. 

First I go make sure his door is locked, and then quickly strip naked, shoes and all and put all my clothes neatly in one place, on a chair or a desk or something in case I have to get them in a hurry. I don’t wear a bra, hell, I don’t even wear panties so if I have to, I can skin out in a second. Then I quietly, gently slip into bed, lay down beside him and pull back his covers.

And “Oh my, Marty you naughty boy sleeping all in the nude, and look, your beautiful cock is already hard, you must be dreaming about me, well your dream is about to come true darling.”

I wake him with gentle, very quiet kisses so that he doesn’t jump up or cry out, he opens his sleepy eyes; “Lorraine?”

“Shhh Marty, it’s me, but we have to be very quiet.”

“You’re here, right here in my bed.”

“Well you slept in my bed, so you kinda owe me lover boy.”

“And you’re naked, oh my God Lorraine, you’re naked right here in my bed! What are you doing?”

“Whaddya think baby,” I whisper and start to kiss him all over and then we lock lips and or tongues play fiercely while our hands roam all over our completely naked bodies, stroking and fondling and probing. I feel the length of his big, beautiful cock and know that he’s ready for me.

“You just lie still and be quiet, I’ll take care of everything” I say.

Then I straddle him, throw a leg over like getting onto a bike, and then with one hand I hold his cock straight up like a spike. Like that I have no problem setting his head properly against my pussy lips. I’m soooo wet and ready that there’s no problem as I carefully and slowly lower myself down. It’s a little tricky getting over that big head, but then I slide all the way down keeping my moans of ecstasy soft. Once I get to the bottom I just sit for a second and cum all over him, getting everything even wetter, and then I lift up my ass, lean forward and kiss him to keep him quiet.

‘Oh please Marty, don’t come, oh don’t come yet,” I plead quietly, and he nods and holds it in even though he’s dying of pleasure too. Then I just move my hips, lift my ass up and down, and soon everything is looser and I can really ride him, but not too loudly, and not too long, because I know he can’t hold on forever.

Then I lift myself off and lay down beside him and lift my ass a little and spread my legs wide. He knows what to do now, and he gets in between my legs and has no problem finding my hole before he shoves it in again. This is what I wanted, to be pinned like this, lying on my back, legs in the air, getting fucked, fucked by Marty. He strokes slowly at first, and then he urgently forces my legs back, bending me so that my knees are even with my ears, and he’s thrusting hard now. I’m moaning and he’s moaning.

“Oh Lorraine, Lorraine, you so beautiful, oh how I love you, I love you Lorraine Thompson!”

And his hot semen spurts into me sending me into a wild convulsion of orgasm and after several dreamy minutes he settles down on me murmuring, “Oh Lorraine, that was fantastic, oh I love you so much my sweet Lorraine.”

By this time I was lying on my back with my legs in the air, bent as far back as I could do it on my own, and fucking myself with two fingers, thrusting them in as deep as they could go while my other hand rubbed hard my clit in hard circles until I came and came thrusting my hips up against my hand and crying out “Oh, Marty, Marty, I love you too!”


	13. The Tangled Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Julie teaches Marty how to please a woman.

“The first thing you have to do when pleasing a woman with your mouth is to find out if she has a soft clit or a hard clit,” Aunt Julie said as I knelt between her thighs. “So you don’t want to just jump right in, you got to take your time and explore, and let her warm up.”

She was sitting on a cabana chair with her ass right at the edge, it had a black cushion so her pale skin really glowed, and her red bush seemed to really be on fire in the afternoon light streaming through the window. I was down on my knees, and man it was all right there in front of me. Her pubes were trimmed so that they formed a sorta narrow triangle that started along the sides of her slightly swollen pussy lips and then went up to the top of her distinct mound. It was like a tangled forest up on top of a little hill. The slopes of the hill off to the sides were clean right down into the valleys between her cunt and her thighs, and it was all cleaned up down from her lips to her beautiful white ass cheeks. I knew that because it was a bit redder and I could just make out a bit of stubble down there. Her hair was all tangled, but not kinky, and it was softer than I thought it would be, and was just this unbelievable light, blondish red, man it was beautiful.

“Start by stroking her thighs, outside then in, go ahead. Not too hard at first, just use your fingertips, but not to light either, you don’t want to tickle her, tickling is not sexy at all. If he starts to giggle then you’re doing it wrong. Okay, along her inner thighs, like that, as far as the knee and then right back to her crotch. Now up onto her belly…. a little harder, up…… up, just lightly past her breasts and then back down again. Don’t get distracted by her tits, it’s the lower region you’ve got to be concerned with. But don’t go right after the pussy, not yet, patience, patience, that’s it Marty, you’re doing a good job.”

“Thank you, Aunt Julie.”

“Don’t call me that, call me…Jules, but not in front of anyone, you understand?”

“Yes…. Jules,” I replied, and I wondered if it was a pet name her uncle had for her, or maybe even my dad. 

“Alright, now start sliding your hand into her bush, get right in there, scratch just a little, get your fingers right into the tangles and run through…. pull them apart… but not too hard, not too quick, that’s it, you stroke and pet that pelt….. Stroke it. Now go ahead, get your face right down in there, rub your nose in it; rub your cheek against it. Isn’t that nice?”

“It sure is,” I replied. And the smell was heavenly, kinda perfumy, and well pussyish. She didn’t ask me if I wanted to please a woman with my mouth, or if I wanted to get my face right down in all of that, but she didn’t have to – some guys thought it was gross, but man I thought it was great. I felt right at home down there. I wanted to make her feel good, I wanted to show her how much I appreciated what she was doing for me.

She reached down into the top of her bush down towards her slit, which was swelling up even more and become pretty obvious. She spread the hair and the skin a bit. “This is my clit, this is the key. You have to pay special and constant attention to it if you’re gonna get a girl off. It can be tricky to keep hold of sometimes, but it isn’t goin anywhere. If you can’t find it, just stick a finger in her slit, or better, that cute little nose of yours, and follow it right up to the top, and just above, you’ll find it.”

“Now start by rubbing it like this,” she said and she started rubbing above it and on top of it, right down in her bush, and then she took my hand and placed my fingers in the right spot and lay back in the chair. “Now just keep doing that, nice and slow. If it’s too hard, she’ll let you know, she’ll jerk away or grab your hand. So you lighten up at least for a bit; that means she’s got a soft clit, she’s a bit of a princess. Now that girl of yours, I’ll bet she has a hard clitty like mine, so go a bit harder, a bit harder….. Good, Ahhhh, good, just keep going. Once you get the hang of that you can use your other hand to stroke her thighs, or belly, or your own cock,” she said the last bit with a laugh because that was exactly what I was doin.

“Okay, now you can start to get down to serious business. Leave off the rubbing and start kissing her inner thighs, little kisses, no hound dog slobbering, use the tip of your tongue to just dart along her skin, like that…. bit harder…. good. All up her thighs, and get right down in there to where her legs meet her ass, right along the seam there, don’t be shy.”

I did what she told me as best I could and it was pretty easy to understand her instructions, almost like she’d done it herself before. I wondered how it was that she knew so much about pussy licking, I mean sure, she has one, but she doesn’t lick it; right? How would she know what it looks like from my point of view? It made me wonder if she was a bit queer like my uncle, but for girls.

She kinda cupped her mound and pulled it away from her thigh showing me the valley down there leading up from her crotch to where her legs ended. “Now lick up there, the same way, little licks… like that…. right in there, right up to the top, all along both sides. Yesss…… now do the other side.” I didn’t have time to say anything, but I was sure hoping that I was gonna get a chance to do this at least one more time before I tried it on Lorraine. There was a lot to remember, and it was hard to concentrate on doing a good job, and remembering too, and to keep from shooting my load before the lesson was over.

Then she split her slit open a little and I found out that it was even more complicated than I had imagined. There was like an outer lip beside the inner one and she got me to get my tongue in there and lick all along, like the side of her slit, but in a crevice. I did as she told me and I could tell that she was liking it because her voice was a bit more unsteady now, and her one hand kept working at her clit.

“Now right into the snatch,” she said, and I didn’t quite understand what she meant, but she opened her real slit now and I got the idea. “Right down to the bottom, get that little tongue right down to my asshole, and now stick it in, not too far at first, tease it, tease it. Now work your way up…. up all the way up the slit to the clit,” she said and then chuckled, and then moaned a bit, and I was glad to see that she was having as much fun as I was. She had me work on that for a while, spent a lot of time getting me to approach her clit from underneath it and flick my tongue up. Once I got that right she had me doing it and stroking her belly again, while she kept on her clit. 

“Make sure your girl knows she doesn’t have to be shy, get her fingers in there helping you, she’ll know best how to rub herself,” she said.

“Okay baby, now we get down to the short strokes,” she said, but it wasn’t strokes so much as licks and flicks and sucking her clit in a few different ways until I got it right. She more or less stopped giving me clear directions, at least not with words. She grabbed the back of my head and held it down tight against her pussy with my tongue on her slippery clit. She was moaning and groaning and bucking her hips and calling out short commands like, “There, right there, or lick, or suck, harder, harder, Ohhhhhh, Ahhhhh; stuff like that. I forgot about my cock and concentrated. Her pussy filled my world, and with my eyes closed, her clit was enormous, and I worked it and worked it, thrilled by her sounds of pleasure and wanting nothing more than to get her off. 

I could feel her on the edge, and it was like I was there with her and just a bit more, just a bit more, and then all of a sudden, “Ahhhhhhhhh, oh yess, oh yesssss, oh yesssss, good, good, good!” and she almost suffocated me the ways she was grinding my face with her cunt and almost drowned me with her juices, but I loved every minute of it.

After a while she let go of my head and I was able to sit back on my heels and wipe my face looking at the coolest aunt ever. She let out a long sigh and then without really sitting up reached down and grabbed my hair and pulled me up to her face. She had a kinda misty smile and she gave me a hot, sloppy kiss and then let me go again. “That oughta cool her jets a bit,” she said. “But of course you won’t always have the time or the place to do a good job like that,” she added, and got me to help her sit up. 

“You gotta learn how to give her the quick dirty finger whenever you can. You can do it standing up, you’ll do it like that a lot, but right now I think we’ll lie down,” she said and led me to the divan and got me to lie down beside her face to face. She took my hand again and guided it down to her sopping bush. “It’s a good position anyway, see you come down from the top, over the clit and down into her slit, like that, ya. Like that… go ahead don’t stop. And she should be able to get a good grip on you too. Don’t worry we haven’t forgotten about getting you off,” she chuckled.

She reached down with one hand and started stroking my cock, her hand was all slippery from playing around in her pussy, and she had a slick, quick motion while I tried to concentrate on fingering her like she said. “You’ve got to insist that she jerk you off and suck your cock. You have to demand it, and don’t take no for an answer. Oh she might pout or object, but you must be firm. Don’t worry, she wants you so bad she’ll do anything you say, and like it. She should be sucking your dick every chance she gets, keeping you all dried out. You make sure she swallows it too, it’s less messy and it makes sure she gets it all. Doesn’t matter if she complains, she might not like the idea of it, but that girl’s gonna love having your cock down her throat.”

The way she was talking, and her expert hand on my cock was driving me crazy, and she could tell because she let up a little. “The lesson’s not over yet,” she warned me. “You gotta learn control too, just in case she does wrap her tight little pussy around your cock and tries to pump out your seed. That girl wants your babies, but she ain’t gonna have them. She gave me another kiss, it was like she couldn’t help it, and then she started stroking me harder again. “I guess we can’t cover it all at once,” she said. “We’re gonna need to do this a few more times before I let you loose on that hussy. Now, she’s gonna want to fuck you, she’s gonna want to have you inside her, and believe me, you’re gonna want it too. When it gets to that point then all you can do is fuck her up the ass.”

“Up the ass, is that even possible?” I blurted.

“Oh ya baby, that super tight little butt hole of hers is gonna fight it, but you’re gonna get it in. She’s gonna scream like the dickens, but she’ll get used to it, and then she’ll start to like it, and believe me, you’re gonna love it,” she laughed and licked my ear and that sent me shooting right up almost all the way to our faces.


	14. Little Miss Night Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine attempts a midnight visit to Marty's bed

At first it went pretty much the way I had imagined it. After midnight on a Thursday the streets of Hillsdale were dead, I kept to the shadows and the back ways and didn’t see a soul all the way to Briar. I got over their fence, and just like I thought, Tommy’s window was open. I was able to pull myself up to it easy, but then had my fist surprise; there was a screen. Damn, the bugs weren’t that bad. I pushed on it, but it wouldn’t come off, and it didn’t slide, but I wasn’t going to let that stop me. Perched teetering on the little ledge I gave it a hard shove with my shoulder and it popped out and fell with a clatter onto the floor, and I fell right in after it with a thump. 

I lay there with my heart pounding away trying to hear if someone was coming, but everything was quiet, even Tommy didn’t stir. I pulled the screen out of my butt and listened some more. I could just barely cute little snores from Marty, so I had a rough idea of where the bed was. There wasn’t a light of any kind on in the whole damned house, and of course, I’d never been in his room before, so I just started crawling carefully in the direction I already pointed in until I banged my head against a sharp corner and dropped down flat on my belly. Holding my head and cursing under my breath, I waited again, but no one stirred.

Even with all that, I hadn’t forgotten why I was there. I couldn’t see, but I could smell him; his wonderful scent was everywhere, it came in through my nose and travelled right down my chest to my pussy and encouraged me to go on. Finally I found the door, slowly stood up and found he knob, which I checked real carefully to make sure it was locked. Then I followed the light sound of his breathing over to the side of the bed, and reached down trying to find his head.

“Oww, my eye,” he groaned.

“Shhhh, sorry Tommy, Shhhh,” I replied as I pulled my top up over my head; I wasn’t wearing a bra or nothing underneath, then whipped off my shorts and climbed into the bed stark naked beside him before he had a chance to mumble my name more than a couple of times.

“Lorraine, is that you?” he asked finally waking up.

“Who else would it be,” I hissed back. His blankets were down at the bottom of the bed, but his sheet was up around him and I fumbled around trying to get that down.

“You’re here. In my bed!”

“Shhhh,” I replied finally getting a good grip on the sheet and tearing it off of him.

“And you’re naked!”

“Ummmmm, and so are you, naughty boy,” I replied and ran my hand down his flat stomach, grabbed his cock and had the wonderful sensation of actually feeling it grow in my hand, just like that, in seconds.

“Ahhhhhhhhh, Loraine, holy shit,” he groaned way too loudly and I put my mouth over his to shut him up.

He stopped being sleepy and surprised real quick and started kissing me like mad. His tongue pushed into my mouth and started fighting with mine while he rolled me over onto my back, pulling me into the middle of the bed. His tongue was licking at mine inside my mouth and he was sucking on my lips and I was biting at his, and it was just like they say, he was driving me crazy. Our naked bodies rubbed up against each other, a sheet of electric pleasure crackling over me. I had one hand behind his head and the other grabbing his firm butt while I humped up and down against his shaft. He had one hand on my ass and the other mashing my tits and plucking at the nipples, and we were both moaning, forgetting to be quiet. My pussy was really dripping; I was soooo ready for him. I pushed his mouth off of mine and pleaded in his ear, “Fuck em Marty; come on fuck me now!”

He moaned back but he didn’t put it in, his mouth slid down my neck and onto my breasts and he started licking and sucking them as I humped and writhed. Then he kept going down, his mouth went down to my belly and there was like a bolt of lightening down there and I gasped and grabbed him by he hair. “Don’t tease me Marty,” I groaned. But he kept going, he spread my thighs, and then got his face right down between my legs.

“What are you doing!?” I demanded and grabbed his hair and managed to pull his face back up to my belly.

“You’ll see, just lay back and relax,” he said.

“Relax, Marty, I’m on fire, I’m dying for you. What are you doing?”

“I’m going to lick you.”

“Geeze Marty, that sounds great, really it sounds like fun, but right now I want you to fuck me. I want you to put your cock in me.”

“No, no, wait you’ll like this,” he replied and started to go down again, but I yanked really hard and his face came back up to mine.

“Geeze, Lorraine, go easy,” he said.

“I don’t want easy, I want to fuck.”

“Ahhhhh, sure, sure, we can do that, ahhh, but first I really want you to, ahhh, give me a blow job.”

“What are you talking about?” I demanded. I was getting very frustrated by all this talk. My pussy was flooded, my legs were wide open, and I was in his bed, what the hell more did he want. And besides, I had one hand on his cock, and it sure was ready too, all we had to do was… just do it!

“I want you to suck my cock,” he said.

“Ohh Marty, that sounds great,” I replied, and I meant it. “I do want to suck your cock, I’d love to suck your cock. I’ll suck your cock all night long, after you fuck me,” I replied hissing into his ear while jerking it furiously.

“Ahhgghhh,” he groaned and I felt his hot semen come spurting out over his hand and onto my belly.

“Oh no, Marty, what did you do?” I demanded in horror.

‘Ahhhh, ahhhh, shit, I’m sorry, Lorraine, I came.”

“What?”

“Well damn it, you surprised me in the middle of the night, and you’re so…. naked, and sexy and you talk soooo dirty, I couldn’t help myself. But don’t worry, it’ll come back, you just got to give me a couple of minutes.”

It was still hard in my hand, “Can’t you put it in right now?” I asked hopefully.

“Well maybe….sure that would be okay. Ya, that would be okay, I already shot my load, sure, let’s give it a try,” he said. He took it from me and we shifted around on the bed, and he tried, but just when I could feel the head, and his fist around it pushing at my pussy lips, he pulled it away. “It’s no use, its gone soft,” he groaned.  
“Arrgghhhhh,” I growled and kicked at him with my legs. I got up and sat on the side of the bed. “God damn it Marty, I snuck all the way across town, and almost killed myself getting in your window and you can’t even fuck me?”

“I can, I can, just give me some time.”

“Well I gotta be back at my house before sun up lover boy.”

He was sitting beside me now, rubbing my back, stroking my hair, which calmed me down some, but it didn’t make me any less horny. “Really, it might help if you suck it,” he said. 

I looked at him suspiciously; “I’ll suck your damned cock Marty, I don’t mind. Come on, lay down,” I said, and then thought to myself “After all this trouble I sure as hell don’t want to go home with an empty pussy. Once he lay down I got over top of him and leaned down face-to-face; “Keep quiet and concentrate, but I’m warning you, as soon as that thing gets hard it’s goin in, and you better not try to stop me.”

“I won’t, I promise, you get it hard, you can do what you want with it,” he whispered.

I went down his belly, feelin my way with my hands and my nose, right down into his bush and found the little bastard hidin down there. It was easy to take all of into my mouth shrunk up like that, so I took it in and sucked on it. I didn’t really know what I was supposed to be doing; I felt like biting it, I kinda felt like biting it right off at the moment, but that wouldn’t have helped my situation any, now would it. I pulled it out of my mouth and grabbed the shaft with one hand and tried to pull the damn thing back into shape. I pulled and pulled and kept going back and licking and sucking the cute head which was all kinda silky. Even though I was pretty eager to get on to other things, it still felt good, and it kept me wet, doin that to him, and pretty soon I could feel it starting to swell, and that was really neat. It was exciting to feel it start to fill up my mouth, to grow and harden. I kept doin what I was doin, but only harder and faster now, pullin at his shaft, kinda using the head as a handy grip. I pulled and it got harder, I licked and sucked the head and it got wet, kinda like a pussy, and I thought that was very hopeful.   
He started to moan and say things like “Oh ya, that’s it Lorraine, like that, don’t stop,” and I had to shush him a couple of times.

Now I was up on my knees with my head down in his crotch, I had my fist all the way around his shaft which was long enough for me to stroke up and down with one hand and rub my pussy with the other. I wasn’t going to give him any warning this time. I spread my lips a little with my fingers and got everything good and ready. He grabbed the back of my head and shoved it down on his cock, thrusting it hard up into my mouth and I had to spit it out because I started coughing.  
“Shhhh, Shhhh,” he warned, but I couldn’t stop hacking. My eyes were watering and I had trouble catching my breath, but I sure as hell wasn’t going to stop now.

I climbed up on top of him and started to ride my pussy lips along his shaft and I couldn’t help moaning a little too, it felt so good, we were so close. He had his hands down there, I don’t know if he was trying to help or not, but he was just getting in the way so I grabbed his hands and pulled them up above his head and then lowered my mouth on his and started kissing him to keep us both quiet. With my hands busy like that, I started humping at him, trying to snag the head of his cock so it would slide right up inside. It felt wonderful, but it just wouldn’t go in, and I wanted it inside me so much that I really started humpin and rockin, and well I guess actually banging the headboard against the wall. I was just getting it in, I had just hooked it when the door burst open and the light came on. I froze.

“Damn,” Marty said covering his face with his arm.

“Oh fuck!” I shouted as I looked at Aunt Julie standing there with his Uncle right behind her. He looked surprised and a little embarrassed, she didn’t look surprised, just angry, and she had a knife in her hand.

“But, but I locked the door,” Marty protested peeking out from under his arm.

“It’s not much of a damned lock, you idiot,” his aunt replied and held up the knife, and I saw that it was just butter knife. Still she pointed it right at me when she said; “Girl, get the hell off of his cock, right now!”

I had been kinda in shock, but now I felt the embarrassment and fear wash over me and I just kinda toppled off of him and let myself fall off the far side of the bed next to the wall. I thought about scrambling right up it and out the window, but I was buck naked and all slippery with his cum and my juices.

“Dennis, take this boy out to the living room and straighten him out, maybe he’ll listen to you. I’m gonna have a talk with little miss night whore here.”

I could hear Marty protesting and apologizing and trying to stand up for me as he got out of the bed, but his aunt just told him to shut up, and I heard his uncle say, “best just do what she says, Marty, grab you pajama bottoms and come on.”

I heard the door close and slowly raised my head up over the edge of the bed. I always was one that if I had to take a lickin, I wanted to face it head on and get it over with. “Mrs Fox, I’m so sorry…”

“Shut up and get the hell out from behind there.”

I started to do what she said, slowly, trying to grab at the sheet and cover myself. “Stop that, I know you’re naked girl, and I know what they hell you were doing too. Good lord, you couldn’t even keep from waking up the whole fucking house. I’m surprised you didn’t wake the whole damned neighborhood!”

I started to mumble more excuses and apologies, but she cut me off. “Do you want me to call your parents to come and get you?” It was more of a threat than an offer.

“Oh no, oh please no, Mrs Fox,” I wailed.

“Then sit down on the edge of the bed, shut up and listen to me; you hear, listen to me.”

I sat on the edge of the bed, naked with my legs crossed tight and my arms over my breasts, my shoulders hunched forward, looking up at her through my mussed up hair. She sat on his easy chair and looked at me, shaking her head.

“You got guts girlie, I’ll give you that, and you have got to be the horniest little thing I’ve seen since…. well, in a long time. Okay, okay, we’ll have to live with that. I know you’re gonna keep runnin at Marty, and he’s gonna get run over, there’s just about nothing I can do about that.”

I straightened up a little, this wasn’t quite the blast I’d been expecting.

“He’s a good looking boy, isn’t he,” she said.

I nodded.

“He’s cute, clean, polite, rich, and from what I could see, he’s in good shape all round.”

I nodded again, smiled a little bit and lowered my head.

“So every skirt in school is going to be after him as soon as he goes back Friday afternoon, especially now he’s got a reputation for fighting. He’ll be fighting them off is what he’ll be doing. How are you going deal with that?”

I cleared my throat “Well I kinda thought….”

“Puttin out, you think you’re the only one’s gonna put out for him? There’ll be a line up, and some of them are going to have nice houses where they can go do it, and not have to sneak all over town.”

I didn’t like the sound of what she was sayin because it sounded true.

“That boy’s gonna have so much pussy, he won’t know what to do.”

I groaned; I didn’t really have much else to offer besides my pussy.

“It’ll be a race to see which one of you bunnies can get knocked up first, and I don’t want that. I don’t want him getting some girl in trouble and ruining his whole life just because he’s young and has a big hard cock, and lives in a town full of sluts. I can’t stop all those hussies, I can’t even control them, but, if we work together, we can control him, and keep all those other pussies out of the picture. I’d rather worry about one pussy instead of a dozen, and from what I’ve seen, you got a good chance of being the one, with a little help.”

“Me, you want me to be his girlfriend?”

“I want you to be his one and only girlfriend, I want you to be the only one who gets at his cock.”

“Wow, Mrs Fox…that’s so…” I didn’t know what to say, I was shocked by the way she was talking, but I sure liked it.

“There are conditions, there are going to be rules.”

“Sure, of course, I’d do anything to have Marty all to myself.”

“Then his cock never gets in between your legs again, not for the rest of the year, not until after graduation, and prom night. After that, once he goes off to Boston my responsibility is done. You can chase after him if you want to, but that’s not my concern right now.”

“But, but…. he wants it. I could control myself if I had to, but like you said, all those other girls are gonna be handing it out. How am I gonna compete with that?”

“Tomorrow you come over here right after school, you tell your parents that I invited you over to get to know you, talk about cooking and sewing and such.”

“Okay, should I bring my sewing patterns?”

She smiled and reached over and grabbed me by the chin and lifted my face up to look at her. “Sure, bring ‘em. But we’re not going to be talkin about sewing. I’m going to teach you how to wrap Marty right around your little finger, I’m gonna teach you things those other girls never even dreamed of. Believe me, you do as I tell you and he won’t even look at another girl for the rest of the year, and you’ll have a lot of fun too.”

It all sounded too good to be true, “All without even…uh…fucking?” I asked skeptically.

She laughed real wicked at that; “Oh, there’s gonna be fucking alright, don’t worry. You come round tomorrow after school, and I’ll show you.”


End file.
